Mingle!
by Bear-Sama14
Summary: Reduce. Reuse. Recycle. That was how it went. The Mock "2.0" versions of the newest animatronics were secretly left in one piece at last minute decision, and were now hiding in the storage... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ ! INCLUDES SOON-TO-BE-UPGRADED! FAZBEAR CREW x OCS! INCLUDING FAMILY PAIRING! ENJOY!
1. Mingle!

Reduce.

Reuse.

Recycle.

That was how it went. The Mock "2.0" versions of the newest animatronics (yes, FNAF 2, in case you didn't know/realize it yet (like I didn't until about a day or two before this one) is actually a prequel, despite seeming so much more fitted to be a sequel instead) were secretly left unscrapped at last minute decision, and were now hiding in the storage outside of the Pizzeria. Mike had recently went to the doctor after suddenly being found on the floor behind his desk in a state of faint, and later it was reported he had PTSD; Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. After this passed around the staff -including Mr. Fazbear, the owner - they all gathered one night at a hotel to discuss matters. The first problem that aroused was obvious: the animatronics were still malfunctioning, including the "2.0" versions.

Second: If it's unsafe for a human to guard them... Then who can?


	2. The Discussion that's Needed

"So..."

Mr. Fazbear and some other staff members, including Mike, sat either on the couches, or the chairs, or leaned on the wall. They would occasionally glance at each other every now and then, none seemingly wanting to speak much. Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat. "... I... I know and completely understand why so many of you all who worked the Night Shift before either switched Shifts or, um... Decided to take a temporary break from this job; it IS getting sort of dangerous for the workers it seems, especially you, Mike; the only one brave enough to take on the Night Shift. You've saved us lots of money, but we're losing customers as well as popularity pretty quick, and honestly I don't know what to do anymore..." Some people frowned, and Mr. Fazbear sighed. "I'm afraid I can't just force Mike to stay working the Night Shifts anymore with how badly those little rascals' scare him nearly halfway to death. I already know most all of you wouldn't want to do it again, not after the first time you've all tried it. We've actually lost a few of our workers because they were..." Mr. Fazbear coughed. "...Mistaken, let's just say." One of the workers, Jim, suddenly spoke up from leaning against the wall with a slice of cheesecake he had gotten from said dish off to the side. He was shorter than all the others, being 4'11, though he was slim and still nice looking. You could call him a bit of a joker, as well as a prankster, being known to prank new employees the first whole week of their service, but when he was terrified about something, he was quick to get rid of it. It was how he stayed positive. Jim talked to Mike and some other guys about it before, and they all insisted him quitting, but naturally he politely refused. Jim use to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria all the time as a kid; it would suck to stop seeing the place and let it run out of business so quickly. "Well, sir, with all due respect we already know how scary the animatronics can be at night, I'm just surprised Mike didn't even get a heart attack out of this...! I feel that yeah, maybe it IS too dangerous for a human like any of us to watch over them, those... robots. Maybe, although we have the ability to do it, it's just one of those things we'd be better off not doing... besides, a lot of us day workers, including myself, could use some more helping faces...! So maybe -and this is my point here - maybe... just like how when both parents have a little baby and they both need to work, they hire a HUMAN babysitter, or nanny or whatever...? Well, maybe that's all we've gotta do here. Those animatronics need someone to babysit them, and obviously it can't be someone made of flesh, bones, and full of blood because those things attack for some odd apparent reason...! So to conclude my rant, I think I know a simple solution that could probably fix both problems..." Everyone stared at the small man.

Jim shrugged. "New animatronics."

A few groans and sighs emitted from the fellow workers, and Mr. Fazbear shushed them. "Alright, alright, let's not lose so much patience that fast, at least question him a bit more before you decide to show how upset you are...!" He insisted. Jim smirked and scoffed. "I feel this is actually a smart idea because if we make new animatronics, no one said that they had to have the same structure as the ones now. I honestly liked the previous designs, though this time with the whole..." Jim waved his hands in an hourglass shape to emphasize what he was saying. "Mm... curves and stuff, maybe we should be a bit more careful about that, I don't know... it's just... something about the old Chica that just seemed a bit too matured to me... now I'm not saying curves are a bad thing, but if we're putting that type of detail in there, we should go easy -" Mike, whom had been staring intensely, suddenly interrupted. "Yeah, 'cause it's still a child's place." Jim snapped his fingers. "Exactly...!" Mr. Fazbear glanced between the two. "Well it seems we have connected ideas, here. Alright, Patricia, honey; be a dear and go get that notepad and pen there, please, and sketch up the ideas..." the young lone waitress as well as cook, Patricia Mcullfery, did as told by the aging man and flipped to the first blank page, patiently waiting for ideas to be spouted. She was talented in the diner, but with a pencil in her hand and paper in front of her there was practically no stopping her. Mike looked at Jim, as well as everybody else, and Jim sucked in a breath before exhaling. "Alright..." he clapped his hands together. "So let's see... how about we base some ideas off the old guys?" Lindsey, one of the janitors, smiled and spoke. "Let's make them related. Bonnie's honestly my favorite, and not just because he's my favorite animal and the favorite of my daughter, but it's the fact he plays guitar, like..." Lindsey chuckled. "I remember, before my eldest son left to study abroad in Australia, he use to play any type of guitar; he was a true guitarist! Electric, bass, indie, you name it, he can play it! He'd use to light the fire place on cold winter nights and play all our favorite songs on a guitar, sometimes even sing to us while we drink apple cider, and it was so nice back then..!" She frowned a little. "Kinda depressing when he had to leave, but I remember that although he felt he was 'too grown' for places like the Pizzeria, he loved getting on stage behind the bunny and play his guitar with bot, and..." she shook her head with a grin. "Woo..! How funny it was to watch!"

"So... if we were gonna have another animatronic, let's make one like Bonnie, with a guitar and everything...!" Patricia smiled. "Aww, that was adorable. Well then, lucky Bonnie can have a kid sibling. Let's make it a boy; a pair of brothers would be cute." Another worker then spoke up. "Yeah, give him the behavior of your son, and give him similar features to Bonnie. I'm thinking... white fur, let's give him an actual tie this time, make it black -" Lindsey cut in. "Let's give him a type of guitar that's cute and small, like a Ukulele." Mr. Fazbear, now grinning like a fool, snapped his fingers. "Eureka! The name?!" Patricia smiled toothily. "Let's make that nickname flying around official; Bon-Bon!" many agreements were said after that. "I like it...!" Mike's friend, Zeke, whom sat across from him said. "Oh! How about Freddy? Freddy's always been my favorite because of the classical 'bear-hug', and I just thought, 'hey, why not?!' so -"

"Is this one gonna be a boy, too?" A random worker asked.

"Mm... I don't think it should... So far, Chica is the only girl out of ALL the animatronics; two if you count the 2.0 version as an individual...! And growing up with my sister with a bunch of boys, all I hear from her every day is how annoying it was living with eight guys in the house, so let's not put Chica through that. This one should be a girl. Let's have her be a cub, that'd be somethin' for Freddy and them." Zeke explained. Murmurs of agreement went around the room, and Mike raised a brow. "And how she'll look?" Zeke shrugged. "Well she's supposed to be a cub, right? She has to be built with them little ball things, uh... bulges (are that what they're called?) in between her two leg pieces 'cause she should crawl more, walk less, and for the other stuff, um... reddish brown fur, orange hair on top of her head, a Freddy hat with a silver bow, and then a small locket around her neck, maybe… Put a picture of her and Freddy in there; make it really look like they're related. I dunno, put a picture of them in front of the store; somethin' like that..." Some people nodded at the idea, and Mike finally decided to speak up. "I like that idea. This time, let's give them a resemblance to, uh... What was it...? That type of genre Alana and Mike would watch together on Fridays and Saturdays?" Mike looked at Zeke for help, and Zeke replied, "Anime." Mike nodded. "Let's base how they look on anime characters, not the goofy looking ones, but somewhat like the ones you'd see from shows like, um..."

Zeke's eyebrows arched. "Clannad... Black Butler... Naruto... My Little Monster... Shugo Chara..." simultaneously they both suggested, "Sword Art Online." Patricia nodded, and the scratching noise of the pencil ferociously digging at the paper was heard. "What'll we name her?" Jim asked. Lindsey grinned. "Boo Fazbear." Mr. Fazbear stood, and peered over at the sketches of the new planned animatronics. Although it wasn't suggested by anyone, Patricia had fully clothed them all with outlines of clothing. He blinked. "You want them fully dressed? You know they're just animals, right? Not even real 'animals', really...! You don't need to completely dress them..." Patricia shrugged. "I know... maybe, if we get enough money, we can redesign the old ones, too. Well, not the Toys, but you know... Besides," Patricia paused her doodling of the newest animatronic. "Let's see..." Patricia tore the page out of the notepad and stuck it onto the table. Next to it was the sketch of Bon-Bon, fully dressed, and she began to work on another. "I love Chica... I mean; poor old Toy Chica had to be locked away 'cause of the fact that she'd malfunction, and then we had the adults feel like we 'sexualized Chica but I don't know... I just feel Chica looked better in 2.0 form." she finished. "Well, some people feel our newest Chica is too 'blocky'; can't even tell if it's a girl or not, and others feel like the old Chica was too matured looking, unsuitable to be in a child's diner. Different strokes for different folks, you know?" Patricia's lips stretched into a small sulk, and she smacked her teeth. "I suppose..." she mumbled. Suddenly, she smiled a little, and showed him a sketch. It held two identical foxes, though one was a girl and the other a boy, obviously pirates. Mr. Fazbear smiled, and nodded, telling her they looked beautiful; happy. Mike spoke up again. "So..." he started. "How, exactly, are we gonna get enough money to do this? I mean, ever since the Bite of 87," a few people shuddered. "Business is worse than ever...! I'm surprised people still have birthday parties there every now and then...!" Everyone was quiet. That idea of making new animatronics was almost absolutely brilliant; but although Mike only pointed out one of their major problems, it was enough to help everyone think of all the others.

Where WERE they going to get the money? From who? How?

Who's to say the new animatronics won't suddenly become 'bored' and recreate something horrible like The Bite?

What if the animatronics don't do what they're programmed to do?

What if they stop working? What then?

Animatronics are really expensive, as well as parts, and a person to construct it... who's gonna make those bots?

... And with what parts...?

If the bots do somehow end up being made, then how will they work OUTSIDE of the pizzeria?

The list goes on and on, so many questions that need answers, but then again Zeke could answer a couple of them.

"Mike..." Mike looked up at his co-worker and best friend, and raised a lone brow. "You remember how you and I learned how to build small little robots way back when we were still gettin' D's and F's?" Mike blinked in slight surprise. "You mean back as an, like, the eighth grade?" Zeke nodded, and Mike shrugged. "Mm, yeah, what about it?" Somehow, Mike could already see where this was going. Those freakin' bots gave him PSTD...! If anything, they should just shut the place down and scrap ALL of those evil little animatronic devils and just keep HUMANS working there! How come the performers have to be robots ANYWAY?! Who cares if the actual Head's brother is the owner of the more successful Chuck E Cheese, Mike even found THAT animatronic scary! Therefore, Mike sighed as he and Zeke were suddenly the center of attention. "Yooooooou want to build them don't you?" He deadpanned. Zeke grinned. "Make me a happy boy for Christmas, Mike...!"

"The holiday is Thanksgiving."

"Who CARES we're getting better bots! Now Mike, brah, I KNOW we can build this! Come ON, Mike, please! I will NOT beg you because I'm a man too - but I'll bug you till you say yes! Come on, Mike, say yes! Say yes! Say yes...! Ma' dude; I will buy EVERYTHING we need if you say yes! Say yes! YES -"

"OKAY! YES! Just shut UP!" Mike groaned in frustration and slumped over the table, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose while happy chatter exploded amongst the employees. He sighed, and the four horrifying faces of the animatronics popped into mind. Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria had actually been closed for two days straight, the current night being the third, and now they're suddenly getting new animatronics... that'll look like anime characters... whose roles haven't been decided yet... who have the 50/50 chance of turning out exactly like the others... Mike sighed, and glared at Zeke who was basically laughing in his face. "But remember, I'm not giving you a dime...! EVERYTHING is your pay...!" Zeke laughed even more. "Yeah, alright, alright, alright...!

~ The very next night, at a garage sale after gathering all the needed parts, Mike was sitting there waiting for Zeke to finish paying~

Mike growled in annoyance. "Zeke; TODAY!"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

"Sir, you're kinda loud -" a young eight year old began trying to ask Mike to kindly stop yelling so loudly. Mike was already annoyed, though, so no doubt about it that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. For starters, they had came at 11 in the morning, and it was actually 9:58 PM...! They stayed for about eleven hours at different garage sales that surprisingly sold a bunch of scraps of metal and old pieces of clothing and pieces of screens and junk! And not only that, right after they finally finished getting all the parts they'd need for the time being, they had to wait in a looooonnnggg line, and now that they're at the front, suddenly Zeke's acting like he lost his keys or something! Mike growled at the kid, and rolled his eyes when the kid made a face. Turning back to Zeke, he snapped, "ZEKE; what is the problem...?!" Zeke gave an awkward chuckle. "Yeah... so, uh... remember yesterday, when I got you to agree and you said you wouldn't give me a dime...?" Mike glared. "Yeah." he fired quickly. "I... I... I~ kinda need a dime..."

"ZEKE!"

"I'M JUST SAYIN'; I GOT NO SILVERS!"

~ And after Mike finally decided to give Zeke a dime after ranting for about five minutes long, they were standing around in the large shed kept outside; the doors wide open...~

Mike and Zeke exhaled, both staring at the boxes labeled of what was inside them. They were labeled: PARTS, CLOTHING, PAINTS, ACCESSORIES, and TOOLS. There were so many boxes for each section, for as again; building a robot that's not only supposed to decently mimic a human (which means they must be average size) was incredibly difficult and time-consuming. Building a robot was nowhere near easy; just because you knew how to do it, didn't make it any harder. The two had built small things like clocks (from scratch), music boxes, mini robots and other small nick-knack like items, but this time, it was definitely going to be a hundred times more difficult. This time around, they were going to build more than one robot; starting by piecing together every fraction of the skeleton. They have to spray paint it white, attach it to the joints, then afterwards put together piece by piece rubbers and junk to create "organs" (wild, as well as unusual; whichever animatronic thought of that just happens to be started on first will be the first ever to have organs) so that the robot can mimic eating, sleeping, breathing and other things. Then, they'd have to create the "skin," or better yet all the parts and paint it carefully, afterwards melt parts together and so on. Zeke exhaled, and Mike took a sip of coffee that he and Zeke had stopped to buy. A moment of silence passed as they stood there staring at the materials. Zeke slowly opened the one of the many boxes full of accessories, and slowly took out a gold and gray microphone with bows and such on it. Mike stared questioningly at his friend as said man turned to look back at him.

"Let's start with the toddlers."


	3. Welcome To Late Nights At Freddy's

The front doors of glossy glass had been locked for months.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were on stage as usual. Nothing too new there...

Foxy stood behind the curtains, silent and still as he was supposed to be. Well; he wasn't always like that.

The halls of the pizzeria was empty, as always, and even the endo that would usually go into the Night Guard's office every single night stopped appearing. There was seriously nothing to do, no one to entertain them anymore. They took the whole "sing the same songs to children" thing for granted -it's been so empty in that place that suddenly even the annoying endo blocking them from cutting corners through that room to find the real Night Guard seemed so much more fascinating to them!

Outside the PARTS/SERVICE room, in a shed only a couple feet away stood the three older animatronics: the Toys. Toy Foxy, or as the robot's called now, "The Mangle," laid in an empty box in the same state of jumbled parts. They were still on free roam, as always, but unlike the versions of them indoors; they were all too emotional to move. Toy Bonnie, when around children, was always modest and sweet, though once the job was done for the day, he made sure to show his arrogantly flamboyant attitude (A/N: I don't know why, but whenever I think of Toy Bonnie, just because of the way he looks, it makes me feel if they had personalities, he'd actually be the meanest/most annoying, always finding something to brag about... I dunno... that's just always how I felt whenever I saw him, for some reason). He was very proud of how he looked; he felt it was utterly impressive! His guitar had real strings and not cheap metal ones, his porcelain body was smooth and shiny, and his green eyes and rosy cheeks were always squeaky clean, as well as clear on the eye part. Toy Freddy was gentle, both off and onstage, didn't like be touched, but in the end he was worse than humans who claim to "like a little fright" make him to be...

Albeit gentle, Toy Freddy was always very curious of things, especially things that weren't his. Things that he feels aren't supposed to look a certain way. Though, no more incidents such as the kidnapping and "implied murder" of the five children occurred because of lovely Toy Chica. She was the "peacemaker" out of them all, you could say. That is, offstage; rarely ever does she have to do this onstage. Speaking of which, onstage, Toy Chica was friendly but sassy, making smart comments every now and then to Toy Bonnie and Freddy. Offstage, she was sweet and naive; you could tell her the world's gonna explode and she'll start stuffing her face (despite not even being able to consume it), saying if she were going to have to die in an explosion she'd much rather stuff her face with pizza... even IF she can't truly taste it! But although she and Bonnie seemed to not have a perfect relationship, those two were partners in crime when they didn't like someone, or one didn't like another. So naturally, because Bonnie didn't like Freddy _nor _Mangle, Chica didn't either. It was easy on her part for the Mangle, though, simply because she actually didn't like the thing to begin with. Chica didn't like people whom she bullied talking back at her; Mangle had done this countless times, and although ending in an even more crumpled state every day, it continued on. It called her a monster, a maniac, a wannabe-star, a plastic fake, and the list goes on. The one thing Mangle said to Chica that had officially set her off for life was the time Chica had been bullying and beating on Mangle for hours, and suddenly Mangle bit the top right side of her head, breaking an eye and leaving small cracks in her face (that sadly weren't fixed since that just so happened to be the last day of their career), and when Chica lied to it saying she was going to stop messing with it and make peace, Mangle screamed at her and called her a liar, stating that they already knew that Chica may have been a cute little chick to everyone else, but they saw right through her "façade". Mangle had told her that day quite ferociously that it knew deep down inside Chica was as evil as Satan himself; Chica's still slightly disturbed today how Mangle even knew about such an evil character without ever needing to pick up a Holy Bible her entire existence! Even still, Mangle, like Toy Freddy, is actually quite gentle; though this guy's like a freakin' PILLOW -it just hugs and compliments and dances (stupidly, because it really can't dance) and tell stories... ALL the time...! But then again, who's to complain? Surely not the little monsters that tear him apart and put him back together... the wrong way. How selfish humans can be some days; so lazy and uncaring that they'd leave someone in a bunch of parts and never attempt to get them fixed. Afterwards, lock them in the shed. But~ that was their life, now, and there was seriously nothing they could do about it. Unknowingly, identical to the animatronics inside the actual pizzeria; they were bored, and left with nothing to fix it.

Though lucky them, something -at least interesting enough to not only catch their attention but make them curious enough to react - was about to happen. It was early in the morning, around 5:58, right before the time people would usually come. All three of the Toys stood in the same poses as usual, Bonnie leaning with an angle, Freddy holding the microphone, and Chica peeking out from the side with a cupcake, all happy and junk. Not too far from them, a little bit closer to the front doors of the shed, were all the strange boxes they watched the newest Night Guard and a random employee bring in. They paid the two no more attention after that, therefore they were completely obvious to what the two were doing there for hours every day. Nonstop, they worked on some sort of toy, but they didn't really care much. Focusing on the "toy"; a small -most definitely female - child sat on the floor in a corner where a power strip was held. In the power strip was a cord connected to a small laptop, which held another cord poking out on the side and plugged into the small figure. It resembled a teddy bear; fuzzy, the size of a toddler, small bear-like ears and a matching tail seemingly made of nothing but wool. It sat with both its legs spread out, and its arms in front of it in the wide space given by her leg positioning. The little cub had short orange hair pulled into two low ponytails with a black hat similar to Freddy's tilted to the right, though with a silver boy around it. A big pink flower was in her left ponytail. Her fur was a reddish-brown color. On her face was a sort of glassy type of material; it went in a line across the middle of her face with a curve on the bottom, and it went from a blank gray to a bright cyan. A black beady nose sat on the front of her muzzle, and a noticeable black beauty mark sat broadly on her left cheek. Around the girl's neck were big white beads, and she wore a red turtle neck sweater with white frilly gloves, blue jean overalls (the bottom being a skirt) with yellow frills and golden buttons -including layers and layers of yellow frills underneath – as well as white stockings and red ballet shoes. The strings attached wrapped around her legs and stopped underneath her knee joint, being in a perfect bow. Flashing on the cyan screen were the words in black: UPLOAD COMPLETE. After a few seconds of this happening, suddenly black colored in what looked like digital eyelashes, closed shut. Digital "Z"s was floating adrift in a wiggling pattern to the right of the screen, digital lines following up and down as the letters swayed. Suddenly, the "Z"s quickly faded away, and the lashes fluttered open and shut before stopping, revealing beautiful deep blue eyes.

"H… H…" the lips of the animatronic stretched a little further out, curving upwards to allow them to smile. Slowly, they began to stand, joints and bones cracking noisily as they loosened to allow more free movement. The young girl stood to her feet, and wobbled terribly. She felt somewhat odd… it was as if standing and walking wasn't really the way she was supposed to walk; at least not when she wants to get around from varying distances. Maybe if her destination was 4-7 steps ahead…

She continued smiling giddily, and spoke up saying, "Hello~ world! 6 AM, rise and shine, guys~!" She spoke in a baby-like, high-pitched voice. Getting on all fours instantly, she began to crawl with impeccable speed throughout the shed, her digital eyebrows suddenly curving to show the toddler's distress. The design of her eyes changed…

They turned into white circles outlined with black as a series of deep blue lines appeared all around the top of the screen. She frowned. "Eh…? H-Hold on, where am I? This doesn't look like a pizzeria to me!" She blinked, and her eyes switched to normal, but the ends were tilted downwards as to show her distress. "Am… Am I lost…? B… Bon-Bon! Bon-Bon~…!" The young girl called out loudly. Not too far from her, where the three older animatronics were –Bonnie, who had his eyes closed – opened them in surprise, as did the others. "Wait a minute, did… did…" He looked to Freddy and Chica for clarification. "Did someone just call me?" Freddy was obviously still in deep shock, and looked to him before shrugging. Bonnie blinked in slight confusion. Chica, on the other hand, was interested in this new voice. She gasped. "Aw~ did you hear how she talked?! She sounds sooo cute! I've gotta find her!" Immediately Chica went to start running, but Bonnie grabbed her hand. Bonnie began to speak. "Hold on, Miss Chick, you don't know who the voice belongs to. What if it's a child, lost 'n confused, wondering if we can help her get out?" Chica, being the naïve girl she was, simply beamed excitedly. "Then we can go on an adventure and finally get out of here!" Freddy blinked, and Bonnie groaned loudly, his robotic hand making a _thunk _sound as it slapped against his face. "Do you realize how _stupid _you are?!"

"Bon-Bon~… somebody…!"

Chica gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Aw~ she's _crying! _We've _got _to help her, guys! **Bonnie**, go~! She's calling for you!" Chica zipped behind Freddy's back –resulting in Bonnie freeing her hand – and pushed Bonnie forward, almost making the guitarist trip over his own two feet. He growled at the Chicken who flinched. "CHICA! _Don't. push. Me…!_" She squeaked, but nodded. Sighing, Bonnie removed his guitar as Freddy looked between the two. "Are you sure you want to go alone? I should probably come with you, after all, children aren't supposed to be here; they don't fit the picture –" Bonnie rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and walked away. "Right~ and the last time you said someone didn't fit the picture, Mangle ended up biting someone's head off…!" Freddy stiffened, and growled a bit, his cheeks glowing a bit brighter. "I… He… Well… _it was the frontal lobe! _At least they _survived!_" Bonnie continued on walking, Chica following happily and giggling like a little kid. Lazily, he flopped a hand at his co-worker. "Yeah, yeah, Frederick, but in case ya didn't realize it, bud," Bonnie swiftly turned his body to look at Freddy directly, his arms rocking as he walked backwards; ignoring what possible type of injury it could result in. "This is _**Freddy**__ Fazbear's __**Pizzeria! **_Not your diner anymore! This time 'round, it's supposed to be the safest place for kids! You should be able to come in and out, and _live_; who should have to survive in a freakin' _diner!_" the blue bunny glared. "Yep, it's safe all right! Much more than our run-down diner…! Oh –wait, no, I _forgot~! __**Your **_diner…" Bonnie's tone quickly became rude and hostile towards the end, and Freddy's posture became blockier as he stood straighter and watched Bonnie turn back around, the two walking deeper into the shed. He sighed, and slowly leaned up against the wall, carelessly letting his microphone drop as his thoughts filled of memories from before they closed and replaced the four…

No, he was right. He _knew _he was…! He was right about the Night Guard, it was his fault –all of it! _He _was the one who spray painted the suit. _He _was the one who lured them there, plucking them off one by one like grapes from a stem. He was accused; he was simply at the right place at the wrong time. It's not his fault he was programmed to wander each room and hall until he finds the place where the _children_ are; usually they're the loudest! But instead he heard loud screaming, he thought it was full of joy, but as soon as he had entered the room…

~.~.~

Bonnie and Chica were walking throughout the halls of the surprisingly big shed; it was actually two-stories! It'd be a cool place to hide things and hunt for it with children…

Though, the only problem as of now was Chica's endless yapping in Bonnie's ears. She was a rambler; much, much, _much _like Mangle. It's surprising they're actually not friends at all; in fact, they actually hate each other with a passion. The irony is uncanny. "… so like, I can't really say I look bad as a cheerleader, but –ya know –cheerleaders are supposed to be really skinny, and I remember way back when we still had our career, a group of cheerleaders walked in and it was soo exciting that day 'cause –remember? They dressed me up in a cheerleading outfit and took pictures with me and after that it was just soo exciting! Oh –but I have to say, they were all twigs! I tried to offer them pizza, cake, candy, and soda, but they all started saying that I was too kind and stuff and that they didn't want it, but one actually made a mean face at me and rolled her eyes and said, 'well I don't wanna get thighs like that, honey, maybe you should join the football team instead,' and I was so~ confused, Mr. Fazbear even forced them out of the restaurant! But yeah, so anyway, they never took the costume back, so I ended up taking a pic –"

"_What. _Are you talking about?!" Bonnie groaned loudly again, his hand unconsciously fixing his bow. "Is… Is this what girls do?! Do they really talk this much?!" Chica froze up a bit, and frowned sadly, as Bonnie stared at her in disbelief as well as deadpan. "Your so annoying… _so _annoying…" Glaring and crossing her arms, Chica looked away with a deep scowl, falling silent. Bonnie sighed, and rubbed his temples. Albeit a robot, it didn't take paranormal activity to know how _annoying _this girl was! Seriously, this time around, he actually wasn't even trying to sound rude when he asked her what she was rambling about! Seriously; he actually didn't get it. In the very beginning, she mentioned something like global warming, and then switched to talking about music, and then started going on and on about her _thighs. _Like, seriously, HOW do you end up talking about your thighs after a conversation so serious like global warming and music? Bonnie shook his head, but froze when he suddenly heard the sound of sniffling nearby. Chica seemingly heard it too, for as she suddenly slowed down. The two turned to the left, and looked into a dark room that suddenly held a blue glow. They blinked. "What… What's that…?" Bonnie uttered. Chica's brows furrowed a bit. "And I'm supposed to know that, how~…?" The two slowly walked into the room, and pushed back all the miscellaneous items in their way, until they spotted the strangest sight ever.

It looked like a really small, fragile looked teddy bear crying –something on its face glowing bright and giving the glow the room held –while sitting with its legs spread. The hands of it were covering its eyes. They didn't have a good look at it, but they could see it was sort of cute. But… what was it?

"Should… should we call out to it, I mean, what if it's friendly?" Bonnie question lowly, just in case he might've been wrong. Chica shrugged, though hesitantly said, "Well… maybe we should take the chance –"

"Take the chance and _die?" _Bonnie snapped at her. Chica glared, and bitterly snapped back in the same tone, "Well I don't know, _maybe_, unless living and staying in this horrid shed is much more interesting, then fine…! Honestly, I'm really not implying that I _want _to stop moving and just die all of a sudden, but let's be rational; first of all, that thing's a lot smaller than us – obviously, we could easily trap it in a box and be done – and not only that, but we probably look like giants to it. Second, because of the fact that it's so freakin' small, it's gotta be young, therefore it most likely wouldn't attack, but instead run because of the fact that we may scare it a little…! Third, it's _crying for Pete's sake! _What's a crying little thing going to do to _two older and much stronger animatronics?!_" Chica fussed at the bunny, who suddenly blushed a bit in embarrassment. He rolled his eyes, and looked away, mumbling; "Yeah, whatever, I was just saying…" Slowly, Chica began to get on all four and quietly crawled to the saddened bot that didn't even bother to look up. Chica switched to a crouching position so that she could see the thing up close and get a better idea of what it is. She tilted her head slightly to the side where Bonnie hid behind the junk they had emerged from. "Hey, Bonnie, I… I don't think it's mean…"

"!"

The young bot immediately gasped and looked up. Its digital eyes once drooping near the outer corners and trembling, as if showing how sad it felt, turned into two black dots, save for the really small white one near the right upper corners, and its expression was blank. Its eyebrows were curved normally, and they blinked, staring at Chica who had backed up a little. This animatronic was _weird looking…! _The animatronic blinked again, and suddenly screamed and ear-piercing scream as the child accidentally threw itself into an old Chica the Chicken head, its digital eye design now becoming two deep blue ovals thickly outlined with black, a black dot in the middle. Turning to look at it, it screamed perhaps even louder, and threw itself backwards again. Chica just so happened to catch the bot in her arms, and clamped them tight around her. Chica felt surprised. Unlike her and the other Toys who were made of porcelain –even the 'new' versions of them who were made of metal – this one was different; instead, it was warm and furry. A slight smell of cinnamon emitted from her. Chica turned the bot in her arms, and held it up as it squeaked, and pulled its knees in; wrapping its arms around them; hiding its face. Chica couldn't help but smile wider as Bonnie slowly came over. "AW~ YOU ARE SO MUCH CUTER UP CLOSE THAN I THOUGHT~! Hey –HEY BONNIE, BONNIE COME LOOK –"

"I'm coming; I'm coming, stop yelling at me…" Bonnie grumbled with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. He looked at the small, trembling child in Chica's hands, and blinked, leaning in closer to look at it. "…Wow…" he unconsciously uttered, touching the animatronic's cheek. His fingers began to carefully rub the soft, sleek fur. "I… I think I want to see her in the light… let's go back to Freddy; it's brighter over there." Chica agreed, and Bonnie stared at the small child the whole time they walked back to where they started while Chica pat its head and rubbed its fur. Occasionally, what they figured out to be a bear cub do to the possibly endless touching from Chica would peek up from its paws to look at Chica, then Bonnie, and once it saw Bonnie staring it would bury its head into Chica's chest and then a few minutes later hide beneath its paws again. It –well – the cub was really adorable. Chica had been humming to the child for a while, and finally decided to try and get the cub to speak. "My name's Chica the Chicken, and I'm a part of the Freddy Fazbear Band~! What's your name?" She asked. The cub's ears straightened as if she heard something incredibly interested. "You know Fweddy Fazbear?!" The baby girl questioned. Chica gasped, a hand flying to her cheek, and Bonnie blinked. "Wow; that's adorable." He stated, sounding slightly surprised. The little girl looked at him –finally – and furrowed her brows inwards as her eye design became two big half circles –shaped like a water melon slice, but all white and outlined thinly with black. Her lips tightened a bit and one of her cheeks suddenly seemed to push outwards a bit more. Just a tad bit…

Bonnie became even more surprised, as well as blown away. "Whoa…! Are… is… are you actually _pouting?!_" He asked in astonishment. The girl made a weird sound. "Chu~…! Hmph!" She turned away. "I don't know _why _you're acting so surprised! I'm the latest version of _all _the animatronics here before me!" the designs of her eyes switched again, this time looking like normal pretty lashes, though only that alone; it seems her eyes were closed. "Now I'm not sayin' that the animatronics here were gonna be replaced or something by only two-year olds; that would be dumb, considering we're made to entertain those older than us, too! I'm not the 'main, MAIN' character here, but I'm actually pretty important in the pizzeria, now…" Bonnie felt slightly annoyed hearing of the pizzeria again, and Chica felt a slight tug in her heart. She really wished she could be performing again. Even still, the two continued to listen and talk with the cub. "Oh really?" Chica asked. "Well, do you know your assigned job?" the young toddler's eyes opened to reveal her cute sea blue eyes, and her brows curved upwards as her cheeks oddly began to glow pink… _literally, _you could actually see a _pink light _shining from behind the fur like material that made up her costume! Whoever created this little bot seemed to know _exactly _what they were doing – and they were definitely skilled at it! "Well, yeah, I mean… I'm Boo Fazbear! I sing, act, and help out, I mean… that last thing is the big whoop," Boo used her adorable little paws to wave them in the air in a circular motion, emphasizing what she was saying. "On the reason I was made so differently from all the rest of you…!" She finished. Chica tilted her head a bit. "That sounds amazing, being able to do all that. But if you're helping out, um… what… what would you be doing, exactly…?" A strange emotion began to fill Chica. The young cub – Boo – was indeed adorable, but suddenly her adorableness wasn't gonna cut it. Something in Chica 'clicked'. All she and the others could do their entire time working in the diner is sing, and go around asking if people were enjoying themselves, or if they were having fun. They were on free-roam, sure, but that only meant walking around and asking random people the questions previously stated. They didn't really have absolute freedom, you could say. Although this is a privilege that they possessed, even _they _had limitations and rules they had to follow! Honestly, Chica had to say…

She was feeling kinda jealous…

Boo shrugged. "Well, I don't really know, Darling, what they'll personally have me do, but I know that I'm probably gonna do simple stuff like pass out orders or show people to different rooms or help employees clean up. But I _do _know for sure that I'm a real singer _and _actress; I can _feel it in my codes…!_" Bonnie was still so blown away by the bot. "You're… You're amazing…! It's like you're an animatronic from 80 years into the future!" Bonnie complimented. The bear's deep blue irises shrunk a little, and her eyebrows arched, making her look a little surprised. She blinked. "Well, that compliment, there, was real sugary-sweet, Dear, but there's a couple of reasons for that: for starters, as Boo _Fazbear_, as they decided to name me, if Freddy's gonna be the main face, then I'm either right there with him, in front of him, or behind him; in other words, if Freddy's the face, I am too. I _have _to look my absolute best at all times! That's why I'm supposed to be constantly cleaned, with soap and water too, then dried, and then groomed so that my hair won't be frizzy and my fur is sleek!" Chica had to refrain herself from suddenly frowning in annoyance. They never got baths… what was it that suddenly decided this cub needed to be given the special treatment? She, Bonnie, and Freddy were the main faces of the Diner ever since, but a simple cleanup was absolutely rare. "Oh wow, seems like you're very special…" Chica pointed out, trailing off near the end. Boo's eye design had already turned back to its neutral state, but her eyebrows furrowed into straight lines above her eyes. Her eyelids drooped as well. "Darling… I'm two; not stupid –despite being booted about twenty or so minutes ago. I suppose you all didn't get all this pampering, hm…?" Chica was silent, as well as Bonnie whom turned away at this, making a face as if he was annoyed but feeling so very empty inside. He took in a breath, and exhaled quietly. "…None of us has, not even the 3.0 versions of ourselves…" His gaze fell to his feet and he crossed his arms again. He gave out a huff. "They… they usually treat us animatronics like lifeless robots – I mean, even though that's technically what we are – point is… they never treated us with so much care, is all I'm saying…" Bonnie clarified. Boo blinked, and her eyes were trembling again as her pupils were now simply plain deep blue circles, light blue ovals drawn by the corners of her eyes to represent growing tears. "Oh my… how depressing, that is~…" She mumbled a paw over her snout.

"… Well, that's because ever since they created the other guys, and then _you_, they didn't care…" Bonnie looked at her with an intimidating stare, and Chica's grip was suddenly uncomfortably tight. "I mean, not saying they really didn't give a crap _at all_, but, ya know…" a small silence passed as Boo began to think of a situation to use to compare and contrast. "When a parent loves their child… they keep it by their side wherever they go, and let it breathe in the nice open air, even if it is coming front the front porch, literally right outside the door. They wash it; scrubbing, rubbing, and scratching places here and there to get rid of all the muck and grime and let the child feel clean. They feed it, play with it, and discipline it to let them know that the happy times they spend together will have to be enough to make up for the bad times. They tell it stories and tuck them into bed at night so that they can have the best and wildest of dreams, and kiss them on the top of their heads to guarantee it. And then, they always, always, _always constantly _tell the child how much they love them –from day one to the day they have to leave the child behind –just so that whenever the child thinks of them again, they can only remember all the times the parents continuously said, 'I Love You'. That's… what it _should _have been…" Boo was now looking down at her legs as each leg swung back and forth. "The only reason I get any sort of special treatment is because they want to start a new chapter with this place. I'm their first creation of the new chapter… I'm basically like a display model of what the animatronics, once upgraded I guess, are supposed to be like. They want me to be able to hold real conversations with the kids _and _adults or staff, and it can be about everything and anything, and they want me to be able to detect any criminal within 20 feet of the place, and know how to defend myself as well as the other guys in case an intruder _does _happen to come. I'm supposed to be really, really smart, and because I'm also a learning bot and therefore, I pick up most of the time what I see or hear, they made sure to input some odd bunch of codes put into a folder inside my SD Card that says _Morals and A.I. _but I still don't really get what it's for –"

"So if we **told** you to kill a guy named Jeremy Fitzgerald, would you?" Bonnie tested; his gaze threateningly hard.

For some reason, within Boo's mind, as a side thought she continuously replayed the world 'told', for as that word for some reason stuck out the most.

Was this secretly trying to tell her something? Was it an order; did he _ask_ her, or **demand** her…?

Boo suddenly seemed to freeze up, and the design of her expression changed to make it look as if she was absolutely terrified. Her pupils shrunk immensely while the top of the screen from left to right filled with a really dark blue hue, and her eyelashes trembled greatly while her eyebrows curved deep. There were even two small lines drawn under the inner corner of her eye. Her mouth fell slightly agape as she gasped. Quietly, and in a more frightful tone, she said, "K… K… _Kill…?_" Something in the young cub's coding began to glow. Boo's expression looked like a mixture between scared to death and dazed as words began to float around in the pitch blackness of Boo's mind. Her eyesight flickered to black, although the expression she wore on the outside never changed. "That's right, _kill_…" Bonnie said lowly in a menacing voice. Chica giggled cutely, though now to the little cub, even _that _sounded pure evil. _Is… Is killing okay? Is it something I should do, or start doing? I'm confused… Masters…_

…_**No, Boo. Don't do that… that would make you a bad girl…**_

A soft male voice began to speak to Boo within her mind, and she off-topically wondered if that was programmed inside her. She decided she'd figure it out sooner or later.

_A bad… girl…? Me? But, I'm Boo Fazbear, the secondary star as well as face of the Pizzeria!_

…_**Exactly… you can't let your reputation fall because of these guys trying to manipulate how 'smart' you are…**_

_Manipulate? What does that mean again…?_

…_**Manipulate… it's when someone or a group of people use someone to accomplish what they want, usually something very, very bad…**_

Boo's expression slowly went from scared and dazed to a blank look –well… actually, she looked saddened, or more so _gloomy, _you could say. Her deep blue eyes had become completely blue, and her eyelids were down halfway. She didn't have a dot of white in her eye to make it look like it shined, she didn't have the usual lighter turquoise looking coloring around her black pupil to make it seem like her eyes were clear and glowing, nothing… Just a blank sea blue with a black hue surrounding her eye from the inside, mainly seen at the bottom and the top. Boo bowed her head a bit, her mouth closed tight. Bonnie and Chica continued to stare harshly, waiting for the cub to answer.

_S-So… why do they want to manipulate me? What did __**I **__do?_

… _**Nothing, Darling… you're only two, after all; using a two year old to get your way is really petty…**_

"Using… a two year old…" Bonnie and Chica's ears perked up at the sound of the cub finally getting ready to talk again. "To get… your way…" Both the older animatronics stopped dead in their tracks, and Chica slowly lifted the girl up. "…is **petty**." Boo was suddenly hurled at the ground, and her vision fizzed a bit as immense pain shot through her thigh to her elbow, including the whole right side as well as backside that she had been thrown on. Chica raised a foot and was about to stomp hard on it as Bonnie grabbed a shovel that had been ironically right by them, but although those animatronics were fairly quick, Boo was much quicker. Immediately flipping onto her hands and knees through the pain, she crawled faster than she did when she first woke up, going about twenty-five feet per minute.

_**...Boo, Darling;**_

The voice was so comforting, so friendly and masculine (A/N: David Near's Freddy 2.0 Voice Impression. At first I was gonna go for his Original Freddy voice, but then I'm like: mm… thinking back… no~, I don't think I want that voice. Sounds like a creepy old man child-molester… so if you wanna know how he sounds – Check it out on YouTube!) –Giving off a thought that maybe the voice belonged to someone way older than Boo herself – but then it had such comfort behind it…! It was as if she knew who it belonged to, but couldn't place a finger on it. She would've gotten ready to sleep, but something in her folder titled _Defense and Offense Mechanisms _told her that out of the options of fight or flight, the first option would be practically impossible because of the fact that there's more than one animatronic who's taller and stronger than her. That's why she was built to be smart… just so that she could be able to take care of herself for the most part (despite being a baby) so that the staff didn't need to. She began to cry, sparkly clear liquid trailing down her cheeks and forming small tears and droplets. She turned the brightness of her cyan screen from 100/100 to 0/100 to prevent being caught by _any _of the animatronics. Boo had thought for a moment that maybe she had found some nice adults to take care of her, for as even though she could take care of herself, she –again –was still just a baby, but supposedly she guessed wrong. Boo needed someone to look after her 24/7, _somebody_…!

… _S… Surely… they weren't going to build me and just leave me alone like this, right…?_

_***Sigh*… Boo… no one is built to be alone, Darling… You have me, at least…!**_

_Yeah, but… I need someone who's actually __**there**__… _

Boo suddenly found herself looking up at big wooden doors, the rusty golden handles low enough for her to reach if she stood and jumped a little. Glancing back, Boo could hear the shuffling of feet, and then the thumping of _robotic _feet. Rushing to stand and falling a couple times, Boo stood upright and reached out her little claws for the handle she jumped, and glanced back, hearing the noise incredibly closer now. _I… I can't do it… __**kill? **__I just can't do it… _something shined to the left of her, and she saw it was an endoskeleton arm, completely detached from whatever metal body it must've come from –but at that point, Boo didn't care at all for whoever lost their arm piece; it was her ticket to the outside, far away from the crazy animatronics that wanted to apparently hurt her for calling them petty. Dashing at it and grabbing it, Boo returned to the door knobs and got on her tippy toes, holding the metal skeleton over the right door handle and leaned it forward; the fingers being stuck on the knob. Pulling and twisting, the door opened just she heard gasps of the animatronic animals not too far behind her. "_KID; __**GET BACK HERE!**_" Bonnie had ran and jumped after Boo as she too jumped forward, rolling a bit as the door slammed shut on its own. Boo sat there in the grass, staring at the doors that were jingling for a long few minutes, all the while being pounded on by fists and feet. Boo slowly stood, shaking a bit, and took in a trembling breath. She exhaled, slumping over a bit too. "I… I made it out…" She examined the building. It was two stories, it was, but it was actually pretty small. Boo's eyes, having going back to its normal state, blinked. Boo's eyebrows curved, and a black outlining of a small tear drop appeared on the right side of the screen. "Wait a second… was I… in a shed the whole time…?" She asked no one in particular. She tilted her head, seeming to become even more puzzled than she was before. "Why… why was I in the shed when I was programmed to obviously be working in the building itself? And who put me there? And how come those guys were being so mean to me…!?" Boo's expression turned into black beady dot eyes with the white dot again, though her eyebrows furrowed furiously while a red mark looking to resemble a vein appeared to the left. "Just because I'm a lil' cubby doesn't mean you try to boss lil' ol' me around!"

Sighing and guessing it just couldn't be helped, Boo's expression returned to the look she had before (but without the sweat-drop) as she began to take in her surroundings. She was standing in a nice vacant little area. The grass was short, soft and green, and there was a small pond not too far from her, and then a few feet farther from it was a large field; little trees but lots of boulders and small cliffs. Looking back, Boo saw a large building with a 'backdoor', and supposed she was outside in the back of the Pizzeria. Deciding she would much rather take her precious time and _walk on her two feet _all the way up the side steps and open the door like that instead of getting on her hands –well – paws and knees again; she could dirty her outfit greatly so if she did! And not only that, this is also because of the fact there are no adults there to take care of her, therefore no one would be there to give her a bath and wash up her clothing. Boo felt something strange hit her heart, though not knowing what it was, she began her journey to the steps. After a good six minutes of struggle, she was finally looking up at the door. Sighing, Boo realized this one she'd have to work for too. Luckily, it was low enough for her to have to simply stand on her tippy toes and hop up _once _for. Hanging a bit off the ground, Boo twisted the knob by swinging her body right to left, and the door began to pull open. "Ugh…!" Boo let go of the handle and fell on her feet. Walking into the room, she closed the door behind her, leaving a teeny tiny crack just in case she might need to go outside for some reason, like escaping something or someone scary…

Looking at the room she was in, she saw all those creepy animal heads and endoskeletons again. Boo began to tremble, and her stomach clenched in anxiety as her insides ran cold. The expression she held was now continuously shaking black beady eyes, and her eyebrows furrowed deep while the blue hue returned. She glanced around, and slowly got on her paws and knees, knowing that since she was indoors it would be fine to crawl. Sure, dirt could most likely still be in there, but there'll most likely be less. Deciding she just couldn't take being in that room –feeling like the heads were all turning and looking at her – Boo zipped out of the room where the door was, lucky her, cracked. Pushing it open with her head, she stood and quickly shut the door back to a crack again. Looking back, the whole place was dark still. Boo frowned deeply, her beady eyes becoming the shape of a mandarin slice with the curve facing downwards, and they trembled even more as small tear drops formed on the outer corners of her eyes again. She was absolutely horrified, and began sniffling and sobbing quietly as she crawled through the scary halls, looking in different rooms and trying to determine whether or not they were safe, but being too scared to dare enter in fear of running into a "monster". Boo continued her sobbing. "I… I really wish Bon-Bon was here now…"

… _**I'm afraid he hasn't been built yet, Darling… Started, but not finished…**_

Boo heard the male voice in her head again, and briefly wondered just _who _the voice belonged to before the thought vanished. She didn't care if there were anyone around to think if she was crazy or not, she simply began talking to the voice out loud to try and comfort herself. "So… I really am alone here…" She stated hopelessly.

… _**Boo, Darling, I want you to find the security room that's not too far from here Darling, and I want you to shut both doors and hide underneath the desk the whole time, alright…? I don't think I want these guys here meetin' you yet; not until I know it's safe enough for you…**_

Boo blinked in slight confusion, and her crying simmered down a bit; after all, as stated before the voice strangely comforted her. "Why…? What, are these animatronics going to hurt me or something…?!" Boo began to panic, and picked up the pace immensely in her crawling, looking left and right. Quickly, she found a room that resembled an office, and knew it was the place when a small black tag to the left read: _Security Room_. She ran in, and with the help of the top of the desks managed to close both doors, hopping down with a barely audible _thump, _Boo grabbed a hold the rolling chair that was in front of her, and pulled it back with her to the middle of the desk so that no one could see her through either windows unless they were actually inside, and also to anyone outside it would look like the chair was simply pushed in, giving off the impression the room was vacant. Boo made sure the brightness was at 0 and adjusted her glow settings so that they turned off completely, letting the room not be the very dimmest of blue, but instead the original black it was.

…_**I do not know, Darling, if they'll actually go on and try to hurt **__you, __**considering you're the latest version of all the existing animatronics 'round here and they perhaps don't know this, but I don't want to take the chance. I don't know how they'd react to seeing you, I'm afraid, so you'll need to hide in here for the time being, Boo; until I know it's safe…**_

"I'm scared, though…! What should I do while I'm in here?" Boo responded in a whisper, in case someone threatening was real close.

_***Mock gasp* I know…! Sing with me, Boo, Darling… **_

Boo lowly began to sing the song the voice sung to her. "_Hark, how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away, Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold…" _This continued on for a long time, even once the doors opened on their by themselves. Boo wasn't too scared this time because the lights were on. Apparently, no one had come and bothered or scared her. At least; no one came yet…

~.~.~

Onstage stood three very familiar animatronics that had once performed for children not too long ago; a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. Their names were Bonnie Bunny, Freddy Fazbear, and Chica Chick. They walked around very little now simply to keep their servos loose, though the Pirate Fox, Foxy, walked about the place a lot. Every now and then, he'd stop in front of the door and glance at one of them, or sometimes actually stand there and stare from the corners of his eyes for a long time, before suddenly just… leaving. The place had been closed for months now, and the reason why was completely unknown. They had heard no news whatsoever. Usually, they'd go and attack the endoskeleton, but as once stated before, even they had stopped visiting this place. Believe it or not, the animatronics had never actually "talked" with each other by their free will… but there were reasons for that. Faintly, down below their stage, the sound of a music box began to play that same heart-wrenching tune, as always. Freddy's animatronic eyes lowered, the rest of his body heavy and stiffer than a pole. How funny it would be, actually, if he suddenly became a pole… or even better, what was _inside _of a pole…! Yeah, that would be kinda cool… after all; who _hasn't _once wondered what was inside a pole…?! Freddy wondered a lot about stuff like that. If he had become something else besides an animatronic, would he be able to move on? Could he and his fellow victimized peers be able to leave this place? There's always a way out of something; if only Freddy knew how. The plastic blue eyes of Freddy then moved to the side to see Chica staring straight ahead, her face lost in a daze, as always. _Poor Darling… I'm sure she misses her everyday… _Chica… once upon a time had a cousin who used to work here at the Pizzeria, in the kitchen as one of the popular chefs. '_She could cook anything…! She was weird – a great, amazingly awesome chef – but still weird… and that's why I love her…!' _she'd use to say to him. She spoke of her cousin rarely, though, for as soon as the Man Downstairs figured out about it, he decided Chica needed to take care of the distraction. They were to entertain children; not themselves, he'd say. Chica, having always looked up after her dear cousin who had many amazing features to her, was rebellious at first, just like Cousin…

Chica had actually talked – rudely – back to the Man Downstairs, and she had to stay down there for hours while Freddy and Bonnie left. It was dead silence for a long time then, and when the staff had to go searching for Chica, they found her in the PARTS/SERVICE room with her jaw broken and a little torn up. Luckily, she could still function, but then her lovely voicebank had gotten scratchy, and made her stumble over words a lot, sometimes saying things she really shouldn't! She'd tell children to do dirty things or say them, and threaten them and their family and bring up the Bite of '87, claiming she outta take the child or the children there so Foxy could take a bit chunk out of their head and so on; this almost had her put out of order…! Luckily, though, she got it under control. Freddy could tell Chica wasn't going to show any type of emotion to him –wait, could they even feel? He didn't know, he cared; but just didn't know… maybe it wasn't important… hm… but onwards: Freddy blinked, and turned his eyes to Bonnie. The bunny had his head casted downwards, and stared at the empty table in front of him. His shoulders drooped like always after hours, making him seem down, and to add to that, Bonnie's eyelids fell halfway. Poor guy… but then again, even before he was a pretty gloomy guy, so there was no big surprise there. Surprisingly, Freddy and Bonnie had been close in the Then, and they still are in the Now. Will they get even closer in the Later, then? Maybe… hopefully. Bonnie was always seemingly depressed a lot, but he had medicine which made Freddy think of Mike and Ike that helped him to start hanging with Freddy a lot more. Freddy could even get the guy to actually enjoy himself for real _without the medicine's help_, sometimes! He forgot what exactly it was that had made him feel so gloomy in the first place… if he could, he'd ask.

Freddy, himself, had actually remembered constantly being battered, in the Then and no longer in the Now. Very, very, _rarely _does that ever happen. Though, the bear remembered being really, really friendly despite this, and very kind and lovable. Even still… he remembers people always dying after they argue with him for the third time… it's still a strange factor to him. The faint sound of a melody clashing with the tune beneath them was suddenly heard, and the music box suddenly stopped, most-likely because of the noise they all were suddenly hearing. They weren't allowed to speak… they couldn't free roam anymore… they couldn't be friends… they couldn't even be _close_… they were bored; yet this new voice had just saved them. It sang the verse of this… this unfamiliar song _slowly_…

"… _Sing~ we now of Christmas, Noel~ sing we here… Sing~ our grateful praises, To the babe so dear…"_

"_Hark, how the bells – sweet silver bells – all seem to say, throw cares away, Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold…~!" _The voice became slightly louder, and Freddy listened closely to the lyrics of the song to see if he could try and memorize the lyrics. The only reasoned they sang the same songs every day was because of the Man Downstairs… he felt that tradition was something they shouldn't break; not unless it's in the programming. Ah~ but _then_, what if it were in their programming to learn new songs?! _Then _they'd HAVE to learn something new every now and then! If Freddy could, he would've gone to sing with this person, but as stated before, he was not allowed. By now, though, the music box played, then stopped, then played, and repeated this twice. That meant the three were allowed to roam, though they better be ready to quickly get into place. Quickly, Bonnie walked down the steps with Freddy right on his tail, and they began to walk to the wide archways that lead into the main hall. Walking down these paths full of bright light, while Bonnie headed for his beloved Thinking Room (which was actually just the Janitor's Closet) Freddy went straight to the security office, no pausing or nothing. The doors were opened, and as Freddy stopped and stood there in the left opening where Bonnie usually came; he blinked when he noticed there was no one there. The chair was even pushed in! He also noted that the singing had abruptly stopped. Slowly getting onto the ground, he looked around on the floor, though easily spotting something balled up in the middle of the space beneath the desk, the chair in front of it. Understanding fairly quickly that it obviously wasn't human, nor tall like the endo was, Freddy began to slowly move the chair back, staring at the… _thing… _pointedly. "Come on out, kiddo, to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" His programmed voicebank had spoken the words to the child –mainly because that's what it was soon recognized as – and Freddy's paw had begun to reach out. The child froze, and looked up, making Freddy stop dead in his tracks and stare.

Was the _thing _small and child-like? Yes, indeed. In fact, Freddy was more than sure it _was _a child…!

Was it cute? Incredibly so…!

Did it have ears? Oh yes indeed!

Did Freddy want to attack it? Mm… well, not really. He didn't have any urges involving this thing but to examine it and figure out what it is!

…But… was it _human_? Er… _no~! _Actually… Freddy's sorta questioning _what_ it is…

Perhaps an endoskeleton? No, the thing obviously had a suit on…

…_What __**was **__it?!_

"Are… you lost…?" He decided to finally ask. The young… thing… shaking in its boots, hesitantly shook its head. "Ok… what's your name?" He questioned, retracting his hand though staying on the floor, lying on his belly. The eyes on the screen it had on its face blinked, and it quietly replied, "B-B-Boo… F-Fazbear…" Freddy stared, and although not built like her in a way so that any type of emotion could show - not even through his eyes - seemed to be genuinely surprised by the aura that suddenly surrounded him. "Are you like me?" He asked. 'Boo' nodded once again, though with a little less reluctance. Freddy's aura became faint as if to resemble some sort of emptiness. "Are… Are you alone?" He questioned. Boo's eyes, once designed like the absolute terror she held before when she was in the PARTS/SERVICE room, suddenly switched to the blank look she gave Toy Bonnie and Chica. Her brows furrowed gloomily. "Terribly…" The two eyed each other for a while in complete silence. A long, long time had passed…'

"…I'm sorry, Darling…"


	4. What'll happen this time 'round?

**Hey, guys! Bear-Sama here! Hey, so I just made this poll for the story, and I really would appreciate it if you guys would go check it out and answer… cause I truly need answers (^.^'')… Thanks! BAI!**

**~.~.~**

"_Heheheheh…! _So you actually _slapped _her?"

"Yeah, yeah! And _then _I was like: "Be glad my claws didn't _accidently _come right back for _more!_" and she was all like, "_Okay, okay, I'm sorry, just please don't tell him, please, I want him to still like me, I'll apologize and everything – boo hoo, hoo~ _ya know? So I got a good laugh after that, and then after that me and her got along a lot more and were able to _both _be friends with Bon-Bon, so lesson learned, right?" Boo had been yapping on and on to Freddy about a bunch of things that happened to her in her past life, though to say it more 'appropriately' –just about everything that happened in her A.M. Folder, or _ARTIFICIAL MEMORIES_. Freddy, though, seemed genuinely interested. He heard about these nonexistent characters and one who she said he would actually get to see pretty soon. Freddy was actually very intrigued by the young girl. He wanted to know much more about the way she was designed and what she was built to do; every time she'd tell him something about her designing or coding it was only a small fact and in between rambles. Not that she rambling was bad, for as he actually learned a _lot _about her personality. And plus, she was basically filling him in on memories they were meant to share together. Like, Boo's first day of preschool where Freddy was apparently worrying about her like _crazy, _and another time where Boo and Freddy went traveling to meet some family, and then sad ones where their parents died as well as many of their other family members through being hunted, memories of them being taken to America from Germany (strangely enough they were supposed to be German; only then did he notice her accent) and being trained from normal wild bears to show bears, and then the day they were bought by the Fazbear Co. and placed inside the Pizzeria. After, she told him of memories the time they took photos outside on the porch. Hearing all this and what happened in the series of memories, Freddy could tell this girl really did have the spirit of a bear, alright! She was really feisty and a little diva, never one to bring someone else down but fast to shine the spotlight on herself _any _day! She was obviously stubborn, considering the many times in her stories she explained to him that he and many others ranging from family to friends to neighbors had warn or confront her about something and she deliberately wouldn't listen until she found out herself. In the end, though, she was so~ very adorable…!

Freddy chuckled. "That's right…! It's always better to learn something every day rather than nothing the last hour…" He said. Boos expression changed to two upside down V's, and her cheeks glowed a red color as her lips stretched some more to look like a smile. "So~…" Boo mumbled shyly. One of Freddy's brows went up. "Do you… uh… is there… ya know... anything _else _you'd like to know… about me…?" Her eye design turned the Vs sideways so that the wider spaces were facing Freddy's right. Colored in the spaces were the familiar dark blue eyes. Freddy decided now would be his chance to learn more than anything. "Actually, there are many things." He answered. Going to its original style, Boo blinked, her blush long gone like her smile. "Really?" She retorted, seemingly surprised. Freddy nodded. "Very much so." Boo beamed at him, and grinned, her lips actually pulling upwards to reveal small snow white teeth. "Well, alright! What?" She asked excitedly. Freddy immediately began to bombard her with questions. "So why _were _you made like that?" Boo then frowned, and her expression went to a sulking look with the black beady eyes, furrowed brows and so on. She put her hands on hips. "Hey~ I thought I told you already!" She said. Freddy shook his head, and Boo sighed, her eye design replacing her black dot eyes with two thick lines that looked as if they were scribbled, the tear drop appearing on her screen again. "Ok~ _listen; _I was programmed as well as built in a special way because this time around; they wanted to get it _right…!" _Boo's facial design was her lashes closed and the tear drop disappeared. As she started to pace, she began to explain further to Freddy. "See, while the older mock 2.0 versions looked absolutely kid-friendly, they didn't function well with adults. Their programming was messed up. Not only that, but it was actually obvious that somehow it seems their programmers programmed them in a way whereas they act aggressive at night as if to resemble being the security, considering the fact that they actually _are _the security around here – or better yet, they _were_. But then, because of the fact they only became more and more aggressive and the Mangle or whatever went and bit one of the Night Guards in their frontal lobe, _that then_ basically destroyed their chances of staying in business, I mean; if your parent isn't safe here, then why would your kids be? Because of this, they were shut down in less than a month and reopened with _you guys _taking their place. Those animatronics were _supposed _to be scrapped, but for some reason, I dunno I guess maybe if you all don't really work out they're there as emergency backups, but they weren't scrapped. Instead, they're all in the shed, right now, just as we speak…! Moving on, you guys took over and I guess you're all alright now since you're still in business. Struggling, but making it. I know what happened in 1987, so you're probably wondering why the first biting incident wasn't reported. The reason why is simply because of the fact that although there was actually something wrong with their programming, a bug you could say; they coincidentally made an OK move. Apparently, this guy was a child molester and had molested a young blonde girl in the backroom. Creepy, though, because in the end, she and the man walked right out and acted like nothing happened. So at least they got the right person. The Bite of 87 was reported because you all weren't given any sort of special features due to the very tight budget they were on. _I _am the hope of the future; I'm what they want to see all throughout the Pizzeria for years and years and years! They built me with this odd screen on my face and made my skeleton with many different joints and bolts and parts that slide so that I could seem more 'human', for if a human believes I'm much more live like, then they treat me like so. I heard once that a kid was injured after calling one of you stupid, so I have no actual clue what all that's about, but ya know. Kids are kids; they call people stupid and other nasty things, so you can't really get fed up with it…" Boo paused her ramble to get down on her knees, and lie forward on her belly, after turning so that she lied on her back.

"To cut it short, I'm just supposed to show the world as well as the company what could become of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza if the animatronics were more human. And in order to be more human, that means we need more than just simple Intelligence; we need to show we can feel and understand… we've gotta be sentient… gotta connect…" Boo's arms loosely flopped upwards about an inch in the air before falling flat on the counter again. They were actually sitting in the office, Freddy sitting in the chair and Boo on the counter. Freddy blinked. "So that screen… it's to show different emotions, right?" Boo nodded. "Yep. Besides, of course where we're looking." She answered. Freddy humphed, and nodded. "Alright, alright… so what types of things are in your coding? If we're on a budget is what you're saying, then why do you look so much more…?" Boo smirked and raised a brow at him, her eyes looking like black snap backs with the top part flipped down. "Mmmmhmm~ right~ _you _mean look so much better than all the bots, _right~?_" Freddy chuckled a bit and shook his head. "I just didn't say it 'cause I knew the complimentary would go to that pretty ol' head of yours, Darling." Boo's eyes turned to look like the typical expression anime characters hold when smiling and she giggled. "Oh, whatever~! To answer your question, though; I was built by two employees who work here, actually…! One who worked as the Night Guard was moved to the day shift with his friend though, so I guess we're hiring someone else for that." Freddy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I remember _that _guy…! He's such a _slacker!_" Freddy complained. Boo blinked. "Really?" She said. Freddy nodded. "Oh yes, Boo, a horrible _slacker! _He didn't even show up on night one! Instead, this annoying endoskeleton kept crawling into the Security Office somehow and kept closing the door whenever we try to take shortcuts or search for the night guard in here. Even after we'd go and force it into a suit, it wouldn't stay put somehow in the PARTS/SERVICE ROOM, so we'd have to store it away." Boo's expression then looked weird. Her eyes were the normal dark blue, but they were designed like her shocked expression while the dark blue hue appeared all above her screen. Though, she continued to smile as her brows curved. It's as if she was frightened, but trying to hide it under a smile, but Freddy didn't notice. "Oh…" She said quietly. Freddy sighed. "Yeah, I know…! What's even more aggravating is that somehow it always ends up _back _in this room! I don't know how! All I know is I'm onstage, thinking to myself as always, and the annoying clicking of the cameras start up, and when I look to see what that's all about, I see an endoskeleton looking right back at me! Some even talk, and not always is it nice! _Rugh…!" _Freddy seemed very frustrated out of the blue, and Boo quickly got up and slowly inched towards the opened door. She didn't like how Freddy seemed while frustrated. He seemed almost… _demon-like_... the way his voice became slightly deep and raspy, and not only that, but his voice was definitely louder. For any normal two year old, or better yet a little kid in general, normally they would become a bit scared if someone began raising their voice and showing aggressiveness. Boo was definitely like that. In one of her Folders in her programming it even states that she didn't like yelling. The thing that made her fake smile dampen a bit was the fact that because of Freddy's scary yell, she began to look over his 'jolly' appearance again. Suddenly, it was like a perfect candy themed wonderland turning scary and devilish. The cute chocolate bear with its licorice bow and hat with its adorable carved grin began to look like melted, old rotten chocolate – lighter brown stains of syrup shaped like hands around its face from the greedy folk around wanting to devour it, and its blue gumdrop eyes were now pure white with its carved grin now cut wide open, revealing sharped pieces of white sharpened mints. The licorice bow had a bite mark in it and was torn, just like the hat above its head. Boo was ready to jump off the counter and make a beeline for the back door, but suddenly Freddy's head snapped towards her and he said sinisterly – laced with suspicion – "Where are you going? Why'd you move way over there when you were right here? **Boo; **I was _talking _to you wasn't I?"

"Uh –"

"**Wasn't I?**"

Freddy's turned black with the exception of the white pupils in the center as the lights around them began to flicker. Boo began to tremble again, and in her coding, she began to feel it fuzz a bit.

**Standby: Processing… Processing… Processing…**

Boo blinked, and her eyes changed to the mandarin sliced shapes again, though instead of the inner part being tilted in, they were tilted outwards.

**Import: FEAR.045… Start Up Menu: Fight or Flight?**

"And look at your_ face…! _What a **dishonorable **attitude, you have there, _Boo. _I'm about to fix it if you won't…" Freddy began to stand, and Boo's coding gave off urges to panic due to her moment of conflict as to whether or not she should fight or flee as her face scrunched up in absolute fear remained.

**Situation Evaluated: Warning Warning Warning Code 4437297AB: Threat! Threat! **

**Stimulate: Flight…**

Without a second thought, Boo made a mad dash out onto the floor –but being a baby of only age two – she immediately fell onto her knees. Propping herself on all fours, she crawled at lightening speed away from Freddy. Freddy was very quick, she realized once she glanced back and saw him only three yardsticks away. That wasn't too far as she had hoped. Picking up the pace, Boo began to look like a small blur, and as she passed many rooms, Freddy began to slowly – _incredibly slowly _– lose closeness to her. She began to feel happy; _she was about to make it free! _But just as she took a right, she spots someone standing in the hall, their back seemingly turned to her and Freddy. Suddenly, all happiness faded immensely, and she began to mutter to herself as Freddy laughed sinisterly. "Oh~ _no. OH no…! Oh. Freaking. __**No…! **_I, am _stuck, _between a rock and a hard place right now…! Either I get caught by Freddy or _this_ person ahead; hopefully this guy won't even notice me since I'm practically at lightning speed right now! I… I freaking _pray _he won't grab me… I freaking pray to _God!_" Boo continued to crawl at her impeccably fast pace and took the risk.

When she got real close, the bot turned its head to look at what was going on behind it, but even still; Boo curled into a ball and rolled straight between its legs, causing it to turn forward and fall over just as Freddy fell right on top. They both landed with very loud, hard thud, and Boo chuckled at their tumble. She arrived at the PARTS/SERVICE, and forced herself onto her two feet, quickly opening up the door and caring less about it being opened. She could hear them getting up and Freddy coming to the door quick – in fact, by the time she was pulling open the backdoor he was in the room – and just as she did to Toy Bonnie when _he _reached to grab her, Boo jumped out and rammed straight into the railing, sadly making her fall down on her back. Boo's eyes had squeezed shut momentarily, and when they opened again, she found herself staring right back at Freddy, whom was crouched down glaring at her. Frozen in fear, Boo could only stare at Freddy with terrified eyes. Freddy, though, simply stood there glaring real hard for a long while. Boo blinked slowly as if she was scared that her blinking would be enough to set Freddy off. Glancing about the darkened room behind him, she shivered a little and sucked in a breath fast. _Three more robots were right behind him, staring right down at her…!_

One was all purple and lavender, and she had to examine it twice before she realized it was a bunny and not a dog, the other one was orange and looked torn up all over with a hook on it hand, and she supposed it was a fox. To the far right was what she _assumed _was a duck, but she had to look over the animatronic four times before realizing it was supposed to be a chicken. It was silence, and suddenly one of them spoke up. It was the chicken. "Freddy… what _is _that thing?" (A/N: As of now, Chica sounds like the 3D model of her used in SFM videos [look it up on YouTube; 5 years old, for example]) She asked. Freddy rolled his eyes, and without breaking stare at the much, much younger animatronic, he said, "A new animatronic, Chica…" Chica suddenly gasped, and leaned in a bit closer. "Cool~! She's so _cute! _What's your name, little one?" The chicken asked happily. Boo blinked and slowly got onto all fours again, before standing up. Her legs trembled greatly due to the amount of trauma she had just experienced not too long ago, but also because of her programming (apparently learning to walk is what she has major faults in). She was really made just to _crawl _to get around. She wasn't built for too much walking. Suddenly, her legs buckled, causing her to fall onto her knees and paws again. Her cheeks glowed a bit. "Uh... B-Boo…" Freddy growled lowly and glared even harder. Boo swallowed a bit. "Faz…bear…" She finished. The yellow robot gasped and clasped her cheeks with her hands. "Hey~ Freddy's last name is Fazbear, too!" She gasped again. "That must mean you two were meant to be related…!" She enthusiastically spouted. Boo nodded. "Yes…" The chicken gasped for the third time, and said, "Wow~… _amazing…_ you two are the first robots to be made with any sort of relationship already built between you both. So cool…" The chicken jerked strangely, as if remembering something. "Oh! That's right, where are my manners...?! My name is Chica the Chicken, and I'd like to give you a hug, but sadly we're absolutely forbidden to walk outside the pizzeria!" The middle one suddenly began to growl ferociously, much like how Freddy once did, and walked a bit closer, leaning over Freddy to be closer to the little one. "Aye, but t' wee lass best be gettin' back inside~…" The pirate's sentence ended sounding more like a slight growl, making the poor cub shudder. "U-Um…" Suddenly the Bunny spoke up. "That's right. How come you're so small?" He suddenly questioned. The fox's claw banged against his forehead as he shook it side to side. Boo frowned a little. "Well, _I'm _two. What are you; two _hundred_?" She asked, noticing then just how tall the bunny really was. The thing almost touched the ceiling! Surely this thing was nowhere near young; _right? _The bunny looked sort of hurt. "What? _No! _I'm nowhere _near _that old – hey wait a second, are you calling me _old?_" Boo looked at him in deadpan. "Yep; he's already showing signs of ditziness…"

"Dizziness?"

Suddenly, Boo's left paw smacked over her face, and she basically repeated what the Fox did. Sighing, she was finally calm enough to stand and keep balance. Boo dusted the tiny amount of dirt on her outfit, and looked up at them. "To… _reply _to all of your statements…" She looked to Chica, and curtsied. "Nice to meet you, Chica. I really like that name; it's pretty…! And honestly, just because you seem nice, I'll give that hug to you next time, I hope. As for _you," _she pointed at the fox, who stood there looking back at almost threateningly. Boo briefly wondered if he'd be another Freddy… but always mad. "I'm allowed to be out here because of my special structure as well as _programming. I~ _can be out here in the open air for as _long _as I want," Boo began to stand on the very tip of her toes in her ballet slippers just like an intermediate, and did a few simple spins to prove her point. "Won't get in trouble, too; as long as I follow the set of rules give to _me, _for as the leaving the building rule I _can _break, I'm good…!" She stopped and looked to Bonnie. "As for you, Big Bunny; I'm small because I'm two… in case you didn't know, two year olds are small – I… I mean… not usually _this _small 'cause I'm basically dwarf size, but they're small in general. My creators wouldn't make me tall like a giant and yet only _two years old~!_" Boo scoffed. "That would be _stupid!_" The sound of a bell rang throughout the pizzeria, and the animatronics before her turned away without a word. Boo blinked, and hesitantly took a step closer to the opening of the back door, causing Freddy to turn and look back at her with his normal light blue eyes. "Uh, guys, what… what does the bell mean? Guys…?" She asked. Freddy turned, and murmured so that she could hear. "It means it's time to get into place…" Boo blinked, and was about to walk in, but stopped. Freddy, seeing this, stopped as well, and turned completely to stare down at her. "Are you coming in, Darling?" He asked kindly. Boo blinked. He probably wasn't so angry anymore. Boo blushed bashfully, clasping her hands behind her back, and kicked the dirt a bit. "W-Well, I _want _to, but I can't…"

"And why ever not?" Freddy's choice of words was very proper, Boo noticed. She looked up at him. "Well… kinda like how you need your microphone to sing loudly to everyone, I need my partner, Bon-Bon, _and _my microphone. I don't have either… either I forgot to pick it up – the microphone I mean – or it wasn't made yet…" The sounds of cars were heard, and Freddy sighed, turning and walking away. "I'm sorry, Dear, but you'll have to figure something out. You know what? Maybe you can go find the two day- employees around here and ask them; alright?" Boo blinked, and nodded. "I'm going to check the shed first, though, because they'll come there pretty soon to finish up my partner…" _I hope, _Boo thought to herself. Honestly, she just didn't feel comfortable with Freddy being near the room still. She needed some more time to calm down. Freddy nodded, and as he shut the door he called out to Boo, "Now you be safe, ya hear? I'll be waiting to see you very soon…" as soon as the door shut, Boo reached and pulled the backdoor shut, but without a small crack in it that time. It was the daytime now; people were going to be coming in and out, so Boo could easily go around to the front and come in that way if she gets locked out. Boo slowly took her time down the steps, and began her journey to the shed. She was actually sort of nervous. The last time she was in there and wide awake, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica basically tried to destroy her in that split second. All because she called them _petty. _It's not her fault; that's what they were! It's how they behaved, after all! Why should she end up almost crunched up because of the fact she had openly called them what they were? Even still, Boo was already halfway to the door. Suddenly, footsteps – more than one set – were heard coming her way. Chatter, the voices sounding like that of two men and one woman, were also heard.

"…ing…! I _so _wish I could've seen this before…! Though, I'm glad to be helping, now…" The woman voice said. "Well, you've always been helping, it's just now you're…" This male voice paused for a second. Boo had been stopped as soon as she could clearly hear the woman's voice. She turned her body to the left of the shed, where an open concrete space stood in between the shed and the Pizzeria. Boo listened in on the conversation. "Helping even more…! You'll be in the building with someone else now… as our trusty caretaker!" A giggle was heard as the other male voice spoke up. "And~ I _would _tell you a bunch of deceits about how you have no –"The man made a weird noise as if he were hit in the gut or something, and Boo blinked. "Right~… uh, well even still, I'm just real glad I could get this jo –"The three people – two men, one Caucasian and one Mexican while the only female was African-American – had turned the corner of the shed, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Boo look up at them and stumble back a bit; falling and ending up propped into the same position she came in the world with. Mike, the Caucasian guy, froze, along with the Mexican, Zeke. "B… Boo…?" He stuttered. Boo jumped a bit in surprise, and blinked repeatedly, leaning in a bit. "How… How do you know my name already…?" The woman's hand covered her face as she gasped, and quickly came closer, bending down so she was at least _somewhere _close to Boo's tiny frame. "Is… _this _her…?!" She asked them. Mike scratched his head, and Zeke rubbed his neck. "Uh… yeah; that's Boo." The Mexican spoke. Remembering Boo's question, he then said, "Oh, uh, Boo; now I know we weren't there to see you when you first woke up, and we're sorry for that." A strange tingling settled into Boo's codes, and she slowly stood, staring at Mike and Zeke intensely. Her eyes trembled. "I'm… Zeke… Houston and this here is Mike Schmidt." He said slowly, allowing Boo to process this as she hugged herself and bowed her head. Blinking, her eyes were then filled with digital tears, and once they fell, water dripped from the bottom of the screen. The woman seemed surprised, and suddenly scooped the little girl up in her arms as Boo silently cried. The lady turned so that the young girl was visible and walked closer to the two men, stroking her head. "Aw… I can see why you'd be crying; your parents – uh… _creators _not coming to see you sprout to life can be really heart breaking, huh…?" She sympathized. Mike frowned, and Zeke sighed as Mike went over to Boo and gently rubbed her paw.

"We're your… creators."

Boo sniffed, and suddenly huffed, before breaking out into sobs while she was placed into the arms of Mike. A minute or two had passed by, and finally Boo stopped crying. Instead, she settled for teary eyes on her screen and a small smile. "I'm… just so glad you're both here _now_. I've got so many things to say, like…" Boo paused, and looked over to the woman while wiping at her screen; the digital tears flicking away from her eye and disappearing to resemble tears being wiped away. She jabbed a paw in the lady's direction. "Who's she?" The African-American was dressed in a tan and cocoa colored knitted sweater with a brown leather jacket over it; her pants being dark brown jeans. She wore black ankle boots, and on her head a light pink beanie. Her eyes were green – definitely eye contacts – and she held a heart shaped face. While her lashes were somewhat long, she wore black eyeliner that gave off a sort of Egyptian look. Her cheekbones were high, and whenever she smiled it made Boo think of the Toy animatronics and the circular blush on their cheeks. The woman's hair was pitch black and short, wavy and wild. She held a coach purse on her shoulder… she seemed normal. Zeke grinned. "_This_ is one of our few _good _employees who have at least a _little _sense of what she's doing; Cassandra Jill…! She works mainly as one of the minor bosses high up in the system, ya know? Kinda like our Vice Head, but she's cool, she's cool; she's actually a buddy of me and Mikey. She's the one who helps plan things like where the building's gonna be, uh~ the job the animatronics are gonna have, um, how their programming works, etcetera, etcetera – you get the point! So yeah, that's all." Cassandra rolled her eyes with a small smile, and replied, "_Right~ _so yeah, I'm really just here for a few simple reasons; to check out the place – turn it inside out, too – check the animatronics, like… like their _insides _I mean, including their endoskeletons to loosen and tighten certain parts, ya know? Just a little checkup, and then get some delicious pizza of course…!" She grinned as Boo nodded and smiled. "Oh~! Well then, nice to meet ya, Darling~! I'm Boo Fazbear!" Boo jumped down onto the ground from Mike's cradling arms and began to bounce up and down wildly like an _actual _child. "OH~! I WANNA CHECK UP, I WANNNA CHECK UP, I WANNA A CHECK UP, PLEASE~!" She begged. Cassandra laughed, and uttered to Mike and Zeke, "I _still _can't believe you two _idiots _made this _cute _little girl! She's such a neat robot! No… no that's not right, huh? _Android_, I mean…" Absent-mindedly, Cassandra looked over Boo again, carefully taking in her pleasing appearance and few flaws. She gave an almost slightly excited look. "You guys made her well… but there _are _some flaws." Mike and Zeke groaned, rolling their eyes at the woman who smirked.

"Here we go…" Mike muttered, his hands clasped together and resting upon his burgundy hair. Cassandra began to speak. "Come on, guys, nothing major, just some things that need some tweaks. First of all: her clothes are dirty." Boo blushed a bit and Mike and Zeke looked confused. She had definitely gotten scared in the shed and crawled all over the floor, despite it being full of dirt and dust. "Second, she needs some seams to be tightened. Her glass hasn't been shined yet, obviously, so that needs to be done, and you know what? You said her files and stuff were inside this flash drive, right?" She asked them. Mike nodded. "Yeah, on Zeke's laptop in a suitcase, too." He clarified. Cassandra nodded. "Okay; show me to it."

~.~.~

"So this here is all there is to Boo's files."

Mike and Cassandra were looking through _everything _in Boo's folder, and Cassandra made notes on her IPhone that she had with her since Boo was playing on her IPad. Cassandra nodded. "Everything seems fine. But what's that?" Mike blinked. "What's what?" He retorted. Cassandra rolled her eyes, and pointed at a yellow heart icon with lines around it to make it seem as though it were giving off a glow sitting to the side on Zeke's desktop. The Windows Explorer was opened, but wasn't on widescreen, so all the icons on Zeke's desktop could be seen. Mike blinked, and said, "Uh… actually, I… I don't know what that is…" Cassandra and Mike simultaneously looked back at Zeke, whom was occupied helping Boo play some anime fighting game. "Zeke…!" They called. Zeke didn't bother to look up, but instead shouted, "Uh, yeah…?!" Cassandra blinked, and looked at Mike as he asked their question aloud. "Hey, what's this weird heart looking program on your desktop screen?" Boo whined about her character's powers being stupid, for as she fought with books by dropping or swinging them around, and then making a bookshelf appear out of nowhere. Zeke, practically in love with the whole gameplay, breathlessly replied back, "That what…?" Cassandra raised a brow. "The weird icon on your desktop? The one that looks like a golden heart…?" Suddenly, Zeke jerked a bit as if he realized something. "Oh, right!" He got up and came over to the two. Looking at what they were pointing at, he cleared his throat and began to clarify. "Right; I actually meant to install that into all of their files. Imma have to hook Boo back up…" He mumbled. Mike blinked. "Sure, but we never talked about this… this…" Mike squinted at the words beneath the icon. "…Digital… Heart, thing – what… what _is _it?" Zeke gave a curt nod. "So basically, you know how when a human feels something or do something, they can actually _feel _it?" Mike made a face. "But… that's what the screens and the feature on having and creating expressions were for; to show emotion." He said. Zeke shook his head. "Yeah, but the codes don't do much without that Digital Heart installed in them. See, maybe I'm about to get on stage and let's just say… give a speech;" Boo, hearing them talk of 'hooking her back up' to something paused the game, and her ears went up as she turned to look at them quizzically. She held a paw over her maw and listened in. She… she _did _feel things, right? That's why she gets scared when Freddy acts all mean and scary, or mortified when she looks at the parts in the PARTS/SERVICE room, so surely that meant she was sentient, right?

"Now, if I'm gonna give a speech in front of a big amount of people, yeah, I'll feel pretty nervous. So since I feel nervous, you know: it's gonna feel like the pit of my stomach is cold, my whole body gonna feel kinda numb, and my insides are kinda tingly, I might shake a little – you know, be jittery – and then my teeth might feel like they're irritated and about to come out or something – I _feel _nervous. Just 'cause a bunch of her codes tell her she's to respond to something by saying she should feel a certain way, doesn't mean she actually _feels _it. Like, if she's feeling real scared about something and has the choice of fight or flight, then if she chooses flight, she should feel absolutely paranoid, like… she should feel a nagging feeling inside her that makes her fur feel a little damp, and then she should have the strong _need _to glance around – and, and _basically_; all I'm saying is it's not enough for Boo to feel a little shake in her code and be told she's feeling scared and has the need to run, she should actually _be _scared and feel the need to run out of _fear_. This program would allow her to feel that." Boo, out of the blue (A/N: heheh…), yelled out to them while standing, "Why… why would you guys want me to feel scared?" She asked. Mike glared at Zeke, who sighed and rubbed his face. "No, baby, that was just an example. Not only that, but how can you know the difference between a good feeling if you can't tell what a bad one is?" He insisted. Boo seemed reluctant, but nodded a little. Walking over to listen to the conversation more, the grownups continued talking again. "Well… I guess it doesn't sound so bad…" Cassandra admitted. Mike raised a brow at _her _this time, and shrugged. "I _guess_… let's be careful not to go even _more _overboard with their programming, they're still gonna stay within the pizzeria most all the time and perform for the children _always_. Right, Boo?" Everyone looked down at little Boo, who was actually incredibly short being only 2'4, and the girl nodded with a small smile. "Yep, of course! We wouldn't exist if it weren't for the kids!" Mike beamed in return, as did Cassandra, and nodded. "Good…! Now we're gonna have to hook you back up to the computer though, Boo, but no reason to feel _too _lonely right? You've got two new friends, finished and everything, about to be waking up soon; but they'll have to sit with you and wait until the Digital Heart finishes installing itself and junk. That okay with you? We'll leave the IPad; I'll even bring you all food, might not be pizza though. That sounds good?" Boo hearing this was practically glowing as her eyes turned into the beady black dots, but this time they were the size of her eyes in neutral mode and literally had white curved ovals and such jiggling in a way to feign her eyes "sparkling".

"_Really~?! YES, YES, __**YES!**_" Boo screamed in joy.

She was walked near the front of the shed by Cassandra, sitting on her hip bone like a baby, where she and the Toy animatronics were, though frowned when she noticed it was just them and her. She was still kind of untrusting towards them, mainly the bunny and the chicken, due to their past encounter ending in disaster. "Wait, where's my surprise…?" She mumbled to Cassandra, holding onto her leather jacket tightly; obviously she didn't want to stay around the other animatronics. Cassandra furrowed her brows and gave a slight smile, rubbing her back lightly with her nails. "Yeah, Mike and Zeke went to go get 'em and bring 'em here. No worries, babe, you're not as alone as you may think. Soon, you'll be in the building performing with your partner and singing with all the kiddos on their birthday and simply having Karaoke Night with them –"Boo gasped excitedly. "Wait, my job is the attraction of Karaoke Night?!" She asked. Cassandra nodded. "Yep; you and Bon-Bon, of course." Boo squealed, her eyes turning in to look somewhat like two arrows pointing in., and Cassandra chuckled. "That never fails to amaze me. Hey, look; see…?! Bon-Bon and a new one who'll be in charge of you two when we're not here is… well, um; here!" Boo, over board with excitement, shot straight up and looked at the young robot, wide – well… _awake _walking over with a girl who seemed to be obviously older, keeping him steady by pushing him lightly on his back. Boo gasped, her mouth agape as she stared at her partner, his long deep blue hair pulled back in a low pony tail by the golden cylinder shaped clip flickering behind him like the sea at night when the cold wind blows against its tides. His fur was brushed and groomed really well, and was white as snow. A small band aid sat over the small bridge of his nose, and said feature (his nose) was a pink color. His rabbit ears stood straight up, and his large maroon eyes widened even more in surprise. Bon-Bon wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with the collar straight up, a deep purple vest, all buttons buttoned, and deep blue pants. Two Japanese styled belts hung from both sides, black and white with one having diamond patterns and the other having a checkerboard design. On his feet were black boots, and strapped onto his body was a brown case, and with the way it was shaped, it was most definitely his miniature sized guitar. His nose twitched a bit, and he tilted his head with a lopsided grin, his small buck teeth showing as one ear fell down some so that it stuck straight out. "Partner…? Is that really you?" His Australian accent was clear as day, and Boo squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, _YES!_ IT'S ME, BON-BON!"

Hopping down from the nightstand that she had been placed on, Boo made a mad dash at Bon-Bon whose ears went limp for a second, falling down behind his head and drooping once he realized what she was about to do. His head went upright again, and Bon-Bon raised his hands up. "Eh, hold on, Mate, you can ca –_OMPH!" _Immediately the young boy was tackled by Boo, and they rolled around a bit before stopping when Bon-Bon forcibly began to stand. Boo, though, hung tight, and gave him a strong bear hug. "B… _Boo… _please…!" He choked out. Bon-Bon's face began to glow a purple color as his eye design turned into two circles (much like how Boo's did when she first woke up and got lost), and Boo noticed this, before laughing. "Heheh…! Your face is purple!" Forcing a smile and furrowing his brows, Bon-Bon replied, "Yeah, I bet…" The older animatronic had smiled and chuckled a bit, before walking over to Cassandra. "Ni hao. I'm Pandara. Who are you?" She questioned, tilting her head. Cassandra looked her over. She was obviously a panda, being black and white, and looked real young. She had black hair pulled into two low buns with a white clothed tied around it with silver ribbons, and her ears stuck out above. The ribbon strands poking out from each knot fell down on both sides of her all the way down to her elbow joints. Her eyes were designed to look Chinese, being almost slits. Her eyes were a pretty orange color, most likely to represent some sort of dark hazel or honey brown… probably the latter, and she wore a butter colored collar around her neck with a golden buckle, and a sleeveless grassy green colored shirt that was had white highlights. She wore a pure white skirt with layers underneath to make it poof out a bit, and white flats. She was sort of cute…

Cassandra raised a brow with a small smirk. "The overseer of this place, or the Boss, you could say. I'm the reason everything works the way it does." Cassandra suddenly frowned. "Honestly, I hate how the building looks. I was relying on Fazbear to raise enough money from the restaurant itself so we could refurbish the place, but things here might have to come from my personal funding…" She muttered. Pandara blinked, and frowned as well. "Oh no… we're not bankrupt are we?" She asked. Her voice, Cassandra spotted, was very soft, and the Chinese accent was strong. Cassandra shook her head. "No, not really, it's just after events like the Bite of 87," She stood sat on top of the old nightstand by Chica. "No one really feels all that safe anymore. I'm working on it by setting up polls online and asking people who comes to the Pizzeria things that they feel could need improvement and what could probably be taken away and what type of animals they'd prefer, you know? Most all of _you _guys made so far, though, just came from the imagination of the employees. I heard the ideas, and based off of your designs, I came up with a station as well as job for you guys: Bon-Bon and Boo are the animatronic toddlers that will have this session free for anyone to join in on, Karaoke Night, and sing all sorts of different songs and requests, which is why you're all hooked up to YouTube as well. And _you_, you'll have something called Children's China. I'd say Children's Cove, but not only would that be a replica of Pirate's Cove without the Pirate, but also it'd be the copy of a copy because Pirate's Cove was originally Kid's Cove, so you know – if I could have this place rebuilt, there'd be so many more rooms to explore because I honestly liked having both Kid's _and _Pirate's Cove, so… hopefully, with you new guys coming in, we can possibly have a Pirate _and _a Guardian. Your job is real simple, you have this whole arcade to yourself, all sorts of games coming in today including but not limited to Dance Dance Revolution, Pac-Man, Defender II, Street Fighter I, II, and III, a rollercoaster simulator, The Crane, and besides that, you'll also be serving Asian, mainly Chinese dishes, like noodles, dumplings, soft breads – you should know, you're pure Chinese, right?" Cassandra babbled to Pandara, who listened well, before asking the question. Pandara blinked, and made a face as if she was thinking with her eyebrows furrowed and a finger resting on her chin.

**Loading: List of Chinese Recipes… loading complete. Downloading… Please wait… Please wait… Please wait… **

**Download complete. **

**Preferred Flavors: Spicy/Sour/Hot.**

**First Recipe: Spicy Hot and Sour Soup. **

**Ingredients for (6) Servings:**

**5 DRIED WOOD EAR MUSHROOMS**

**4 DRIED SHITAKE MUSHROOMS**

**8 DRIED TIGER LILY BUDS**

**4 CUPS CHICKEN STOCK**

"Five dried wood ear mushrooms… four dried Shitake mushrooms… eight –"

"Ok, so you do? Great! I'll have to take you to a kitchen somewhere with all those ingredients and let you prepare it for me, if you wouldn't mind that is." Pandara blinked, seeming confused, but smiled. She seemed to smile like so a lot. Cassandra tilted her head as Pandara spoke. "E… Excuse me, Miss, um…" Cassandra briefly remembered she didn't give her name to the animatronic. "Oh, my actual _name _is Cassandra, Cassandra Jill." She stated. Pandara nodded. "Miss Cassandra, yes, I'm somewhat perplexed; why do you treat me as though I have a choice…? Not to sound rude at all, Miss Cassandra, you needn't answer if you don't want –"Cassandra rolled her eyes, and responded, "_Child~_ if I really didn't want to answer you, I _wouldn't_. I treat you like so because you and the two kids over there," Pandara glanced behind her at Boo and Bon-Bon who sat plugged up into the computer, chatting away about all sorts of things that happened in their A.M. and Boo's horrors she recently faced. "...Are bots of the future. _Plus, _animatronic or not, respect is a common courtesy I feel all have until they lose it. _Truly_ lose it. And seriously, you'd have to do something incredibly crazy to lose _all _respect I and some others may hold for you." She explained. Pandara grinned a little, and closed her eyes happily, chuckling some more. Giving a slight bow, she began to speak again. "Well thank you very much for the respectful behavior, Miss Cassandra. I greatly appreciate it. You are quite generous, you know?" Cassandra's smile dimmed a bit. "Oh really? How?" She asked, sounding a bit sarcastic. Pandara ignored this, though, and after plugging herself in and sitting on the floor in stanza, she replied lowly, "…You said it yourself, did you not? Things here might have to come from your _personal _funding; you're willing to use your own money to buy things for us all and keep our building in business… you'd have to really care to do something like that… especially for the children… such a nice lady…" Pandara's eyes fluttered shut, and she decided to go to sleep rather than stay awake and talk. Though, once Boo and Bon-Bon saw this, ironically they both yawned and fell into a small slumber a few minutes after. Cassandra stood there, staring at them, before blinking.

"…Heh…" Strangely, she felt slightly amused remembering Pandara's words. _'Such a __**nice **__lady'… _

Standing, Cassandra grabbed her purse as Mike and Zeke stood a bit faraway, playing on her IPad. Chuckling some more, she turned towards the exit to enter the pizzeria and continue with her day. Sighing, she spoke, "I can when I wanna be…" And the door clicked shut behind her.

~.~.~

Cassandra sighed, and began her journey to the kitchen from the bathroom. She had checked pretty much all the rooms except for the PARTS/SERVICE, the Kitchen, and then the Basement. After, she'd have to wait until the animatronics are done performing and giving out cake and pizza before taking them into the workshop behind the curtains to check them out. Maybe she can even get a little something to bite in between all this…

As Cassandra pushed open the ladies restroom from checking (and using) it, she froze in fear, gasping in surprise. Standing next to the door was Freddy Fazbear, microphone in hand and everything. Cassandra couldn't do anything but stare, her mouth closing shut. These robots… were honestly starting to give her the chills. Something about them… was off. Why did she find them in weird places like this? First, she walked by Pirate's Cove _once _and they curtains were closed shut. She walked by again, and creepily enough found Balloon Boy peeking out of the treasure chest. That thing was _supposed _to be in the shed outdoors… it shouldn't have been in the building _period_. Then, she'd check the security office from the East Hall and see Foxy on the opposite side, staring at her with its head tilted and hook raised. She got even more freaked out when it suddenly growled at her and ran. It was… _utterly creepy. _After, she went and checked the supply closet and found Bonnie stuffed in there, staring with his eyes cast downwards. The air around him was so heavy and _suffocating_; she simply backed away and waited for the robots to be called to the stage again, which made him exit. Though, he didn't seem any less gloomy. It was weird. He wasn't given the ability to feel or make expressions, but with his eyes half lidded and dull looking, seeming so lifeless, he looked like a guy who lost his best friend. Everything was just getting entirely creepy in only a few instances. Cassandra snapped out of her thoughts when Freddy turned his head and began to stare at her. Cassandra gave a weak half-hearted smile, only one side of her lips curving upwards. "Um… Freddy, my boy, hey…! Uh… shouldn't you be onstage soon?" She asked. Freddy stared at her for a while, and opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, before suddenly closing it again. His eyelids fell over halfway, and he tilted his head. "Cassandra…" She stiffened a little at hearing him say her name. It was still unnerving hearing him say it, but he was programmed with the ability to say names given to him. "Uh… yeah…" He stared for a while longer, before turning and looking at something in the top corner of the hall. Cassandra realized he was staring at the camera. "Um… Freddy, my boy… it's… it's a camera, man, it's okay, it's not gonna hurt you or something –"

"I – _**I'll hunt him down **_**– **know that…! Heheheh…!"

Cassandra practically turned to stone. She could faintly remember bits and pieces of the night guard who worked before Mike telling her how they malfunctioned and a few day guards saying things like they say scary things to them and just… stare. Slowly, Cassandra slipped by Freddy's frame and backed up a bit, not wanting him to glitch and cause another horrifying accident like 87… but with her. But she also didn't want it to happen to anyone else. She coughed, making Freddy's ears go up, and cleared her throat. "Uh, Freddy; how's about we head back to the stage together, hm? There are probably some kids just _dying _to see Mr. Freddy Fazbear _himself!_" Freddy stood still, staring at the camera still. Cassandra sighed, and slowly grabbed onto his paw. Freddy's head snapped to look down at her, and she began to gently pull him out of the entrance to the bathrooms. The two walked all the way back to the stage where Bonnie and Chica stood. Cassandra walked onstage with Freddy hand in hand, and brought him to his spot in the center of the stage. On his own, Freddy got into place. "After this performance, guys, I'm gonna take you all behind the curtains and give you guys the checkup you _obviously _really, really _need_…!" Cassandra looked the models up and down with her lips curled in a disgusted way, and she walked offstage to go to the kitchen. Opening the door and walking in, she looked around. Everything seemed normal… until she heard a strange noise.

Cassandra looked about the room. It sounded like… El Toreador… but on a radio or something. The woman walked slowly throughout the kitchen, carefully maneuvering by objects, and noticed the sound was incredibly strong by the cabinets underneath the sink. Opening it up, Cassandra flinched. "Uh… Foxy…?" Toy Foxy, or "Mangle", sat in the state of jumbled up parts inside the opened space. She made a face as the robot just barely moved its head up to show her it was paying attention. "You're… supposed to be outside in the shed… c'mon." The faint noise of Mangle's head making contact against the wood was heard, and the animatronic sat absolutely still. Cassandra waited a good minute or two, and it still didn't show any signs of moving. Cassandra glanced around; making sure the room was still empty so that no one would think she was kinda loopy, talking to an _animatronic _for Pete's sake! "So~…" She began to say awkwardly. "… you gonna _leave_ or naw~…?" The song suddenly switched to the song Cassandra recognized from what was called the Lego Movie: _Everything is Awesome_. She giggled. "Aw… cute, but not enough to make me change my mind…! Now obviously you're not going to move yourself, so allow me to help you out a bit, buddy…" The woman kneeled down to reach towards Mangle's hand, but suddenly its head snapped towards her limb, and the mouth opened wide. Cassandra screamed, and watched in horror as Mangle's mouth shut quickly.

Cassandra waited for the pain to settle, and yet it never came…

She stared in confusion, and although she was still scared, she leaned in a bit to see just what was going on with her hand. Did… did this thing just bite her hand off so quick she didn't feel it, not even after…? Examining her hand, she noticed it was indeed still connected both by flesh, bones, and muscles to her arm. She blinked. "Uh…" Mangle lightly yanked on her hand a bit, and Cassandra blinked, before patting Mangle's head with a small half-hearted smile. Cassandra could faintly remember the first week of turning on and receiving animatronics. The first to arrive was none other than Toy Foxy, and then Toy Freddy. After came Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. Once Toy Foxy was turned on, the bot always wanted to play around with Cassandra for some reason. Even when she came by some random day (or night), Mangle would always be right there at the way where Cassandra entered, whether it be the back or the front. It was sort of eerie at first, due to Mangle's awfully dismantled state and the way the color of its body looks red and white instead of pink and white because of the lighting, and on top of it all: it was awfully unsettling how Mangle was able to possibly find Cassandra at every entrance. It's not weird at all how Mangle would know where the entrance and exit is, for as it _was _on free roam all the time, so this would make sense if it roamed near these two places. Though this got her thinking about that _one Toy _again. Mangle sort of related to the Marionette in this sense; both were always thinking they could go _anywhere_.

Luckily, though, Mangle had boundaries. One of the secret, unknown reasons as to why the restaurant had shut down, including why the Toys were replaced was the fact that unlike Mangle, the Puppet _had _no boundaries. It literally thought it could go _anywhere_, and apparently that anywhere was Cassandra's car. _I'm __**so **__for real… I thought I was gonna have a heart attack and die on the __**spot…! **_Cassandra thought to herself before focusing back on Mangle, who had let go of her hand and looked at her, its ears going up and down while its tail wagged slowly. Mangle wanted to play. Cassandra patted the animatronic's head again, and stood, closing the doors shut as she spoke. "Well, I can't play with you right now, Foxy, so I'll be nice and let you stay here if you want. But you better be gone by the time I come back and check, and I better not hear that anyone saw you, either…!" She scolded. Mangle made a weird noise, and laid its head back down on the wood. Odd how the weird static noise almost sounded like a whimper, but Cassandra brushed it off as she closed the doors and turned to leave. It used to always make that sound anyway after kids started repeatedly tearing it apart, piece by piece, and lost pretty much most all of it.

She had exited the room, and decided to listen and see if maybe the animatronics were finished singing already. She walked by the few people at the restaurant, and heard them all singing still. "Sing along – _**ki-ki-kills **_– kids…! _I love you, you love me; we're a happy family,_" Freddy insisted the few children who were present sing along, for as the whole building was dead silent. A small blush went into Cassandra's cheeks, and thanks to her skin tone being darker than pretty much _everyone _in her pizzeria, the blush was hard to notice. "That. Is _so. __**Embarressing…!**_" Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared the three animatronics down with disappointment and shook her head. _No… __**oh **__no…! I need those raggedy, broke-down, dopey looking machines __**replaced now…! **__Better yet – __**scrapped! **__Ugh… all I know is if __**anything **__else goes wrong with those machines, intentional or not, I'm going to shut this place down! After all, all the others did suggest I shut the place down… maybe a pizzeria wasn't the best choice… _Cassandra, being the obviously absent-minded girl she was, began to slowly forget what she was going to do, thinking over the purpose of her restaurant.

_Let's see, what type of food is the most popular nowadays? Obviously, pizza isn't popular… maybe… Chinese? Subs? No… let's start with __**my **__favorite food, along with some others I know. I love eating cheesecake, not exactly the type of food that aids you, but it's definitely good to me. Mikey likes spicy rice and subs, and Zeke likes Taco Salad… and tacos. My partner, Fazbear, likes to eat spaghetti and meatballs with a small glass of champagne, and one of my neighbor's daughters who loves calling herself "Bear" likes to eat wings, mainly spicy or teriyaki, and have a one liter coke on the side. Another partner of mine liked floats and warm soft breads and desserts like hot cinnamon rolls or warm pies and such. Hm… they're all different, and so far from what I've seen with the newer animatronics both made and not even started – thank god for the coding already being made – all of them will have an accent because apparently they came from all around the world for different reasons. Boo and Freddy are supposedly from Germany and were brought here to save them from their endangered family and "taken in" to join the show bizz, Chica and a soon-to-be-made character came from deep within Texas with a thick Texan accent, wanting to come here to "start over", and then the Gaming Panda, Pandara, came from Chinatown to have more freedom and do what she likes most – gaming – without being told to do something "useful" like she was in China. She had a Chinese accent, obviously. Bonnie and Bon-Bon moved away from Australia due to some tragic backstory and traveled the islands of Hawaii for a couple years before coming to America to join the Fazbear Crew, and they both had thick accents. There were more, but I forgot… I remember Foxy and some other characters came from the Caribbean, but I forgot their names… Hm… that's actually kinda funny – Foxy's from the Caribbean Islands and has a Caribbean accent, and then there's a movie called the Pirates of the Caribbean Island…! _

Cassandra chuckled. _Funny… maybe, I can have some animatronics – mainly the chefs themselves, though – cook dishes from all around the world! Yeah…! The kids and adults can have the whole world in their mouths…! That would be a pretty neat idea, actually…! _Snatching out her IPhone, Cassandra began typing away at it, her previous plans of checking the last two rooms and the animatronics further pushed down to a tiny little fragment of a thought. Once she finished, she stopped, and looked at the animatronics as they began to pass out cake and pizza to everybody, before looking down at her phone and making more notes on the animatronics. _Replace them pieces of crap IMMEDIATELY.._. "Cassandra…" Cassandra froze when she heard her name, and looked up, feeling even more creeped out when all the animatronics were looking dead at her. What was weird was how they never _stopped _what they were doing; they just kept passing out food while staring at her. "Cassandra…" slightly annoyed, Cassandra suddenly remembered what she was previously going to do, and quickly turned to leave. As she passed by the Pirate's Cove, she heard faint humming, and paused. Turning to look art Foxy, she made a face at him as he stood with his hook pulling the curtains back a little to glare down at her. Cassandra's face turned up in disgust at first, but quickly faded as she stared at the robot with a sort of forlorn look. She sighed almost depressingly, and thought back to Mangle. "He and Mangle have been in isolation for years… I can hardly remember why _he _was put out of commission…" she blinked, and spoke a bit louder so that the fox could hear. "I don't know why you even stick around, brah… I would've made a beeline for that door immediately…" _Scrapped… _the thought suddenly ran through her head, and she spoke mysteriously, "It'll all been painless soon…" Walking to the PARTS/SERVICE room, she took out a key and quickly unlocked the door, closing it in the same manner. She looked over the really dark room, and feeling uncomfortable, flipped on the light switch. As the room flooded with light, she took her time in looking around the room and at the extra parts. She picked up the heads and looking inside, smelled them a little, and did the same to the extra limbs and body shells er… _suits _left around the room. She went to the only door made of steel within this room, with the exception of the exit of course, and unlocked it with her keys. Cassandra walked down the two flights of stairs and came across a red button. The only lightening in the underground room was the faint golden light. Cassandra turned on the flashlight installed in her phone and looked around. She shook a little seeing the Golden Freddy suit slumped up in a corner far away from her, so lifeless… so still… and so _chilling_. The item had blood spots all over its face and stomach, and Cassandra's lips began to tremble as well as she recalled the horrifying story involving the Golden Freddy suit. As her eyes watered a bit, she glanced away for a few seconds, flashing her light down the other end of the hall. Cassandra became even more unnerved when she saw the Puppet standing in its box. It waved, and she gasped, snapping her head to the side as she heard a deep groan. Golden Freddy was standing, on his own two feet, and his mouth hung open as if broken. Cassandra squeaked in fear, and immediately ran up the steps as the suit came closer. As she dashed up the stairs and into the opened door, she saw from the corner of her eye when her light shined near the present box the Marionette waving at her. It was weird… as soon as she was out; she turned and slammed the door, locking it with jittery hands. As tears ran down her face, Cassandra wiped her cheeks and sniffed. "Rugh…! I _hate, hate, __**hate **_going down there!" She sighed, and rubbed her face. "Calm down, girl, it was just an illusion… just… you just so freaked out by everything here, you don't even trust a lifeless suit that was locked away… even the puppet that's trapped in the box freaks you out; and the thing can't even leave unless the music box stops playing…!" For a second, Cassandra wondered if the box was playing at all, but then brushed it off. She quickly went out through the door, and locked it behind her, now in the dining area again. The animatronics were standing on stage, and Cassandra sighed in discontent as she realized she'd have to check them out behind the curtains.

Walking up to the animatronics and getting on stage, she ignored the feeling she had when they all snapped their heads towards her and looked at her with the half-lidded eyes again. "G-Guys, I kinda need ya'll…" Cassandra stuttered at first, and not being so used to stuttering like so, she cleared her throat. "I need ya'll to get behind stage so I can check you all out, okay?" They continued to stare, and slowly got up and did as told. Bonnie paused though, and she heard him mutter something. Cassandra gave a fake smile. "Uhhhh… what?" She asked. Bonnie twisted his head only slightly, but in the opposite direction of where she was standing. "Buddy…" Bonnie's voice continuously glitched as he spoke the one word, for as he and the others really could only say what they were programmed to, therefore trying to defy their codes and speak what they want means they have to glitch their voice box; though this messes it up even more, though. She blinked, and her fake smile became somewhat confused. "Uhhhh… buddy?"

"Foxy…"

She blinked, slightly surprised once again by Bonnie's small quirks. She stared at him warily as she began to walk by him, the bunny twisting his head and not bothering to look at her. Cassandra expected Bonnie to be on his way, though Bonnie didn't move at all. Cassandra stopped on the second step, already needing one more step before her feet met the ground, and glanced at Bonnie, who still stood in place, probably waiting for her to go and drag out 'Buddy' and bring him behind the curtains. _Heh… scrapped… _"It'll all be painless soon…" She muttered. Bonnie made a sound signaling that he was moving, and he stiffened, while Cassandra continued her way to the curtains. Faintly, she heard him mutter something else. When she returned, Bonnie had already gone behind stage, and Cassandra walked behind the curtains as well. It was sort of dark, the only real light giving her brightness to see was the glowing light from outside the curtains shining through and giving a bright purple hue. Cassandra started way to the left, where Chica stood. She inspected her appearance first, though for only a few short seconds, easily making a whole three notes about how horrible Chica's appearance was. She only glanced at the others and did the same for the other three. Sighing, she mumbled, "Let's just open you guys up and get it over with…" All the animatronic eyes began to follow her, and she began to get a _little _more use to their staring. Cassandra had to pull up a chair along the way to reach Chica's head (which in the back of her mind reminded her of the reason why she loved the animatronics made by Mike and Zeke; even the oldest girl wasn't _this _much taller than her…! But then again, the girl was only, what, 5'2 or 5'3? Either way, she was at least normal height and not eight feet tall…!) and with the tool box opened that was usually kept behind the curtains, began to pry open Chica's head. The animatronics continued to watch her silently, and Cassandra would only glance at them every now and then, feeling it'd be better if she just focused more on Chica. Once Cassandra loosed the bolts keeping the suit head attached to the body, she carefully took it off, and instantly felt like passing out. "_Jesus, _why does she _smell like that…?!_"

"Cassandra…"

Cassandra glanced to the right and saw it was Bonnie, looking at her. She blinked, feeling a bit unnerved again. If Bonnie had the ability to show emotions too, she'd say it was worry. Now, normally, she would've ignored it and move on, but for some reason it was different. Suddenly feeling as if the world was weighting down her shoulders, Cassandra began to feel incredibly anxious, and slowly stepped down from the chair, staring at the animatronics – especially Chica – in fear. "U-Uh… what – Ca – Cassandra what?! What do you mean – I...!" Cassandra began to obviously freak out. Bonnie simply stared, his expression never changing, and Cassandra gulped. She trembled in nervousness, and stared at Chica's back. "H… E… L… P… T… H…" Freddy began to spell out what Cassandra quickly pieced together was _HELP _and didn't bother to even go near Chica until she understood what was going on. "…E… M…"

"…_Help them…?!_"

Cassandra breathlessly spoke the word. Finally, she just couldn't take it.

"I'm out." She whisked right by Chica, and was on the third step before suddenly seeing arms – one purple and one red – wrapping around her stomach and picking her up off the ground. "_Stop, let me __**go**__**NOW…!**_" Cassandra, sadly, could only whisper her sharp words to the animatronics. Although her attempts of telling them what to do didn't work. Instead, she found herself forced to stand onto the chair, Freddy next to her with his microphone raised as if about to strike, and Cassandra swallowed. _This guy's… seriously just __**WAITING **__for me to slip up so he can strike… _Looking back at Chica's opened part, she slowly leaned forward. Her eyes slowly widened at what she saw. It was gooey and soupy looking… its stench was so strong she saw everything swaying around her, and not only that, but the color of it was sickening…! Something almost pure black – parts of it being a deep red – stuck out of the mixture. Some parts were skinny and some were big… it was as if something burned it badly. Cassandra felt something skinny and cold begin to twirl her hair almost teasingly, and her fingers being played with, the hands of one of the animatronics holding it and squeezing it lightly and pushing fingers away from each other while pushing some together, etcetera. As Cassandra stared, her eyes watered in tears as she suddenly recalled…

_~.~.~_

_A knocking came at Cassandra's door, and she blinked, looking away from previously watching a horror movie, Dead Silence, on the TV with a big cake of cheesecake in front of her on the glass table. Hearing the knocking again, she set down the slice of cake she had and walked to the door. Peeking through the peep hole, she smiled at the familiar blonde and the miniature one. Cassandra opened the door happily, and opened her arms just as the girl flung herself into them. "Cassandra! Girl, how __**are **__you…?! I haven't seen your cute lil face in ages!" The older one greeted loudly, obviously happy as she waltzed right by Cassandra and into her home. Cassandra raised a brow, laughing, and spoke, "I can see, since you obviously forgot you still need to ask before walkin right in…!" The lady raised an eyebrow as the little girl, Ciara – whom they liked to call Chica, inspired by said animatronic – ran straight to the kitchen. "Danielle, I'm __**hungry**__, feed me..!" Chica yelled, the sound of cabinets opening and pots and pans slamming together being heard. Immediately Danielle made a face as if angry, and dashed into the room. "Alright, alright!" Cassandra chuckled as she heard Danielle's hand slapping against what most-likely Chica's forehead, and began opening what sounded like the refrigerator to begin crafting some sort of delectable, most likely cookies since the last time she and Chica were here, her and Cassandra had to bake cookies for Chica's class. "You seriously didn't feed her before you came here?" Cassandra asked, walking back to the couch to resume her movie. Danielle scoffed, the oven opening and closing as she called back, "Uhhh, __**yeah**__; she has eighteen different stomachs, ya hear!?" Cassandra gurgled as she plopped back down on the couch, and picked up the remote. Chica and Danielle quickly joined in, and Chica made sure to squish herself between the two older women with Cassandra's blanket and everything. Giggling under her breath, Cassandra played the movie. _

_~.~.~_

A small sob left Cassandra's mouth, and her eyes closed.

~.~.~

"_Auntie Cassandra!"  
><em>

_Cassandra looked up from staring at the art pad she held in her hands only to see her nephew, Boa, grinning like a fool at her with a boy next to him. Cassandra smiled. "Sup, Boa." She looked to his friend, a slim and tall child whose skin was tanned and hazel eyes shone with a sort of mischievous look. He had bandages around his eye, and seemed to be missing his hand on his right arm; the only thing there was his wrist, where it was cut off and looked like a nub. Briefly, Cassandra thought of the joint bones that were on the animatronics back at her pizzeria. She gave a small smile. "Oh, hello. I'm Cassandra. Boa, who's this?" She asked. Boa continued to beam at her, and said, "This is my new friend from school; his name's Reggie!" Boa bumped Reggie with his shoulder. "Come on, say hi…!" He muttered to the child next to him excitedly. Said child made a face, and looked at Cassandra with hardened eyes. Locking his hands behind his back, he slowly replied, "I'm Reggie Hawkins. Nice to be meetin' ya…" Cassandra noticed his voice was sort of faint and shaky, though she could hear it loud and clear. It was kinda strange. Suddenly Reggie said: "If you're wondering about my voice, there was something wrong with it since birth; it's just how I sound." He frowned deeply as he said this, his eyes seeming challenging as to what Cassandra would say. Cassandra 'hmph'ed, and nodded. "Alrighty, then. You two keep having fun; and be safe, ya hear? I'll be right here if you need anything at all." Reggie stared for a while as Boa happily responded, "Ok!" And only broke stare once Boa yanked on his arm and pulled him away to play again. Cassandra huffed in slight amusement, and went back to sketching an outline of how the Toy Chica would look. _

~.~.~

"_Oh God…!_" Cassandra's body began to tremble as all the memories began to quickly resurface. She remembered them. _All __**five **__of them…! _

~.~.~

_Cassandra sat on the lounge chair set up underneath an umbrella. Chica and Danielle were having their fun in the water and in the sand while she watched, for as she really wasn't all that fond of the beach like they were…_

_They were vacationing in Hawaii, and it was for a whole week! That day was their second-to-last day, but they were fine with it since the summer wouldn't be over yet. Cassandra sat there drawing in her notepad pictures of the animatronics back home, not noticing a small child coming closer and peering over her shoulder. It was silence for a while. _

"_Seems really outta place for someone to be sitting in a chair rather than in the water, I must say." _

_His Australian accent was thick and quite obvious, and Cassandra jumped a little, startled at suddenly hearing his voice. Turning, she saw a small black haired child with tanned skin – obviously he's been in the sun a lot – and he had a case strapped onto his back. She raised a brow. "Well it seems real outta place to __**me **__for someone with an Australian accent as thick as yours to be out here with a bunch of Hawaiians." Cassandra retorted. The child shrugged, and looked to her drawing. "Your skills are amazing; I hope I can draw like that someday… but the characters look weird." He stared closely at the ventriloquist resembling animatronics with a scrunched up face, and Cassandra chuckled. "Yeah, but at least they don't look scary…!" The boy grinned almost excitedly. "Are you kidding?! If they __**were **__scary, I'd definitely love 'em!" Cassandra laughed. "You must be a fan of horror like I am…!" She suggested, and the child nodded. "You bet'cha! Every Haunted House – real or no – I've practically spend the night in! Some places __**literally**__!" Cassandra laughed even more, and went back to drawing as the kid immediately leaned in to watch. "Yep; we've definitely got something in common there!" The two chatted for a little as Cassandra continued drawing pictures, now ranging from the animatronics to the building and then to random sceneries before a peaceful silence occurred. _

~.~.~

_Cassandra walked around an old antique shop, her nephew Boa with her and running all around the shop happily; he loved antiques! Mainly because they had value! Cassandra shared this feeling towards such items, and was looking at a beautiful stone necklace. "So pretty…" She muttered. "It is…" Gasping and jumping a little, Cassandra turned to see a young boy dressed in a black and yellow hoodie with gray sweats and dark metallic gold shoes. Strange to see… but either way, it was what he wore. He had shaggy light brown hair, and wore a dark green-yellow beanie. White earbuds were in his ear, though one was hanging out. Cassandra could hear the clear music blasting from his head sets. "This is what is said to be a necklace handed down by a whole family of Gods and Goddesses for decades, and was full of power due to the Gods and Goddesses of Fate, Destiny, and the Sun and Moon. But one day, it was stolen by the Man of Evil, or the Devil, you could say. He took the necklace and tried to wear it to have all the power to himself, but as soon as his fingertip barely scratched the surface, it suddenly lost all power, which faded from the jewelry and transported back to their origin. The Man of Evil, angered, broke the stone, which is why it looks cracked. Though, even though he broke it, it never shattered, which is why it is believed that if a mortal were to handle the stone and be the Chosen, then a drop of power from all the Gods and Goddesses will fill the priceless artifact again, and the power will fill the Chosen, who then will become the next God or Goddess and continue the tradition…" Cassandra blinked in surprise. "Wow; you really know your stuff!" The child blushed a bit, and looked at the jewel with a blank stare. "I… I love history…" He explained shortly. Cassandra grinned, and nodded. "Well that's great! You'd best keep learning all that, 'cause __**baby **__whenever something good comes from this knowledge, you'll be __**packed!**__" Cassandra encouraged. The child's eyes moved to look up at her, everything else being still, and gave a small smile. "…Kay…" He suddenly turned and headed straight out the door. Cassandra blinked again, realizing she never saw him with a parent. Dashing out the door, she shouted: "Hey, __**WAIT!**__" She blinked. _

_He disappeared…_

_~.~.~_

"_God…!_"

Cassandra suddenly fell back, though was immediately caught by the only animatronic fox. Though this didn't matter, for as she sank to her knees in despair, fearing she already knew what had happened to the other four. "_God…!_" Flashing images of all these children – kids close to her – continued to fill up her thoughts, the thought only getting bigger as she remembered the sayings of the newspapers. _Missing… missing… __**missing…! **_"Auntie…" Freddy had quietly called her and his voice box glitched as he said, "It's me…" Cassandra could barely speak, though somehow she managed to choke out, "Know…" _I know… I'm sorry, my sweet baby, I wish I'd __**been **__there…! I'm so sorry this had to happen to you… to all your friends… _Freddy held her dear missing nephew, Boa, the fox being perhaps the little boy she had been introduced to by Boa that day at the park, Chica being Ciara, and Bonnie being the child she had met that day in Hawaii. Lastly, either the Puppet or the Golden suit… the boy with the beanie…

Cassandra gripped her hair tightly, before suddenly letting go. She slowly stood, looking distant, or rather _blank_. She turned, and slipped by Bonnie, about to head offstage until a hand grabbed her. She turned to see it was Bonnie. Absent-mindedly she muttered, as if a recording, "It'll all be painless soon…" Foxy then spoke up, a slight growl resounding towards the end. "What does tat mean?" Cassandra turned away and began to walk again. "You'll find out quicker than _soon_." And with that, she disappeared.

~.~.~ (THIS IS A TIME SKIP PEOPLE, **DO NOT BE POSSED **_**OR **_**FOOLED!**)~.~.~

Cassandra had walked back into the shed, where the doors were wide open, and saw all the three animatronics: Pandara, Bon-Bon, and Boo each eating a certain dish. Bon-Bon was eating things like salad and a small cup of gumbo, Boo was eating a _fruit _salad with a bowl of pudding to the side, and Pandara had a plate of dumplings that filled the air with a strong aroma. They smelt like hot sauce; really spicy. Mike and Zeke were talking and drinking sodas and coffee. Cassandra walked straight over and sniffed, catching the men's attention, even the androids. "Boo and Bon-Bon _needs _reprogramming, _now. _The Toys have to be reprogrammed as well as repaired in _whatever _damages they may have, especially Mangle who I want to be put back together as a whole again. Use random multicolored parts if you must, just make it blend in or whatever afterwards, and –"Zeke cut her off short. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on; you're crying, what – what's up with that?" Cassandra frowned deeply. "I'll spill later; just right now I need my employees, not my friends." Mike and Zeke made a face at her, and stood straighter, listening intently to what she ordered. "So after you rebuild Mangle, I want you to start packing some things, we're about to go back to the very first location –"

"_Fredbear's Family __**Diner…?!**_" Mike uttered in shock and what almost seemed like complete dread.

"No, I meant the very first Pizzeria location where nothing too horrible actually _happened_; the last location on Peach Lane…" She restated. Mike and Zeke's eyes widened. "Heheh, funny joke, right…?" Zeke urged, sounding more worried rather than amused. Mike then sputtered out as the androids listened, "B-B-But you know nothing _good _came from _that _place either! That mysterious man – "Frustrated, Cassandra cut in. "I know what he did, I **know**, he killed a child and then _took _five more children and they were never _found, _I **get it! **My own _**nephew **_was taken from me in the accident…!" Tears welled in Cassandra's eyes and fell almost immediately, making the eldest android frown. Pandara narrowed her eyes as Boo and Bon-Bon's ears drooped, his falling flat against his body. This conversation, she noticed, was probably going to become one that would scare the young bots, so she stood and grabbed ahold their hands with a small smile. "Come, now, little ones; you two go play outside, why don't you?" She glanced at the Toy animatronics, and once she pushed the out the door, and walked over to Toy Chica and pulled her over to the doorway, turning her so that she was looking outside. Grunting after lifting the weight of the chick, she looked over her shoulder and at the two little kids. "Um, this little chick here will watch over you two and make sure you are safe. Goodbye, be safe, have fun…!" She told the kids before quickly turning and coming back to join the conversation. "And then he messed with the mainframe, I kn –"

"What do you mean _reprogram_? And… and what do you mean five missing children?" Pandara asked them in a serious tone. Cassandra, crying, frowned and looked away. Mike quickly explained the whole Five Missing Children Incident, including details like the mysterious killer killing a child outside Freddy Fredbear's Family Diner, and then the kidnapping and implied murder of the five children, and then how the animatronic characters began to smell of death, and so on. As the story continued, Pandara's eyes widened more and more and held small tear droplets in the corners, her frown deepening as her ears clamped against her hair. When the story finished, she squeaked sadly, and looked downwards. Pandara blinked, and her eyes became empty and held the _Gloomy Design _(A/N: I hope you can remember what Boo's "Gloomy" eye design looked like, for as the faces she makes go for all the androids or "I.A."s). "My… _my_ _goodness…! _That's just _horrible_! And… and you say that this – this _murderer _is still out and about?!" She shouted, seeming more worried than she was saddened. Zeke furrowed his brows at her, and frowned disappointedly. "Yeah. The guy was caught and imprisoned, but some of us are starting to suspect that maybe this guy hired someone to snoop around the area and try to infiltrate, you know what that means, right?" Pandara nodded. "Of course; I'm not _five, _I'm _fifteen, _Zeke…!" She reminded. The man nodded, and she sighed. "Well if this guy and his partner's been messing up the Freddy Fazbear name each time, then perhaps we should actually invest in an entirely new building… _and _names for both Boo and Freddy; perhaps the whole band, just to show that while you're working with the Fazbear Company, you're not at all associated with it…?" Toy Bonnie, Mangle, and Freddy listened to every bit of the conversation that had passed. "I wonder if we're actually going to get scrapped for real this time…" Toy Bonnie muttered bitterly under his breath. As everyone turned towards the two male Toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie faked his normal smile as usual. They went back to their conversation while Pandara stared for a while. A minute or two later, she hesitantly turned away, shuddering just slightly for as Toy Bonnie's stare hardened the more she looked at him. To her, he was cute, but sort of creepy how it almost seemed like he was staring _directly _at her… _and _how he seemed to actually be getting annoyed… he and the other guy can't actually _feel _things, right? Which includes literally _feeling _themselves became full of warmth – the bad kind – deep inside and getting fired up. How was it possible, then? Pushing this aside, she focused back on the conversation at hand instead. Cassandra finally worked up some courage to speak normally again. "Yeah, but…" she exhaled. "_That _cost money, Pandara, and excuse my French, but we're not making shit out of this…" Pandara tensed a little at hearing the foreign word that immediately registered through her coding as a "bad word". She noted on the side that children are absolutely forbidden to use such words, and if they do, there'll be consequences. Pandara nodded at this. "I understand, Miss Cassandra. What can we do to get money until then? And that still doesn't answer my other question: why do the toddler androids _need_ reprogramming? I understand the Fazbear name is terribly tainted – perhaps beyond reversal – but Bon-Bon isn't the actual "face" of the company, so I don't understand that one, and Boo is supposed to basically be sort of like – for lack of a better word – a secondary main character to the whole story here, but she was _just made_. That surely doesn't mean _she's _tainted only because her last name was." Mike decided to answer her questions. "Well, we'll discuss the whole money thing later on, but as for the whole reprogramming thing…" He paused. "Actually, only Cassandra can answer that one…" Cassandra sighed again, and rubbed her forehead. She was so obviously stressed, frustrated and the list goes on; but all in all, every emotion was clearly negative. "I… I finished checking all the rooms in the building, and the animatronics were acting really weird… I… I found animatronics that are supposed to be here in the shed in the building, like Toy Foxy and BB… when I went downstairs and saw the Puppet; it was standing there in its box. Creepy, though, cause it was waving the whole time, and when I looked, I _thought _the Golden Freddy was coming closer to attack me just like how the killer attacked those children, but you know, for some reason that thing always make people hallucinate, and…" she let out another sigh. "I went to finally go and check inside the animatronics, and… and…" her eyes instantly watered up again with tears as she choked out, "I found out where the missing children went…" A thick dread alongside silence began to fill the air, making it almost hard to breathe. Zeke and Mike both sat there, wide-eyed and speechless, Zeke gaping and Mike seeming as if he were a statue; just _frozen_. Pandara would've paled if she could, but instead her emotions showed through her eyes. They were then designed much like Boo's when the child first witnessed Toy Chica, but there were two small slanted lines underneath the inner corner. Blinking, Pandara hugged herself, slowly nodding as she turned and began slowly strolling towards the Toy animatronics standing near; Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. She stared at the ground the whole time.

"… I now understand, Miss Cassandra, why you'd want to move to an entirely new place in this scene…" she came close to the older animatronics. "… the murders, the kidnappings, the malfunctions and the rotting smells and… and the old suit…" she stopped in front of the Toy males, and looked deep into Freddy's light blue eyes. Faintly, she took note of the fact that the bear reminded her of Boo, and from what she and Bon-Bon and Boo – if that'll even be their names later on – talked about, Boo and a bear named Freddy Fazbear (whom was the star of the company) was related. She assumed this guy in front of her was Freddy Fazbear, and tilted her head. How is it they're related, but his blue eyes are light like the sky during the day, and hers are dark like the night? Strange…

Pandara's eye designed turned back to her gloomy dark orange shade of eyes as she continued to look at Toy Freddy, her nose twitching a little. She blinked. "Why… why was it that these androids –"Zeke suddenly cut her off. "Robots, Hun, they're only robots; they can't feel a thing like you and the other two can." He explained. Pandara didn't even bother to turn to him, but frowned almost disappointingly, and nodded. "Yes, well, I think maybe we _should _move; maybe to the previous building before where hopefully nothing actually _happened_ and… include these guys here." She looked back at them, and weirdly enough began to get onto the floor in a stanza pose again, placing her hands on the floor in front of her. "Please, _Xiao_ _Zhang_, allow them to be repaired and placed within the building again…" (A/N: _Xiao Zhang _is what I pray means _Headmasters _in Chinese-Taiwan) Not being used to being bowed at, the adults made a few weird and awkward faces, and Cassandra glanced at her two good friends, and then Pandara. "Um, Pandara, sweetie; that whole bowing thing is… is unnecessary, you~" Cassandra stood and walked over as she spoke. "You don't need to do that." Pandara looked up, and stood, dusting her clothes off a little. "Ah, of course, but that's simply being polite, isn't it?" Cassandra began to cheer up at least a _little. _Placing a hand atop her head, she and Pandara looked over the two Toys so that their backs was facing Mike and Zeke. Cassandra felt this made their small chat seem at least a _little _private. "Yeah, um, so I know in places like Japan and your over-the-top strict Chinatown you're raised to learn that bowing to people is a way of _respect; _am I right?" Cassandra muttered. Now with her original light orange eyes, Pandara nodded. "_Shi'de fu ren _(Yes ma'am)." Cassandra raised a brow, and quietly Pandara told her the meaning. "Right, but here on the western side, it's better if you _not _bow to someone. Still say things like 'Hello, my name is –'and whatnot, just the whole bowing thing, over here, it just…!" Cassandra began to make random hand gesture and weird scrunched up faces before stopping and shaking her head. She looked at the Toy animatronics as she explained, "How would you greet these two males, had it been they greeted you for the first time." Pandara blinked in confusion, and looked at them, blinking again. "Well… I wouldn't get down on the floor necessarily unless I was apologizing, but I still would've bowed…" she scratched her ear with furrowed brows. "Is… is that a bad thing over here?" Cassandra smirked, her eyebrow going up as she lowly replied, "Well that's for you to decide. See, if you _did _bow to – let's just say our dear friend Freddy, again – then in western body language, your giving off the impression of submission." Pandara tilted her head. The girl really did seem absolutely _puzzled _by all this. "Submission? But… but that's only being polite…"

"Nope, not here in America, sweetheart; you bow down to someone – especially a _man _– it's most definitely exactly like saying: _I don't mind at all being __**completely **__obedient to you. I'll do whatever you say_. Problem with that? Easy; you sound like a _pet. _Bowing down, showing obedience, following orders – it's what someone's pet would do. It's like _offering _overall dominance to someone, and a man is just the _last _person you want to just give full dominance to. Think you get where I'm going now? Understand why you should probably bow a bit more subtly?" Pandara blinked, and turned to look at Toy Freddy. Her expression was confused at first, and she stared for only a few seconds before it finally began to register. A dim, pink light began to shine from beneath the cloths that made up her 'fur', and suddenly began to grow incredibly large and connect over the bridge of her nose, and finally her whole face grew over in a now much brighter pink that became darker the more she realized the point. Her eyes switched to two arrows pointing inwards () as her hands covered her face. "_EEK!_" She squeaked loudly as Cassandra then broke out into a loud round of laughter. "NO, NO, NO, NO, I didn't _mean _it like that, I-I-I just w-wanted to show _re-respect_…!" Cassandra's laughter began to make her stomach tighten, and she held onto Toy Bonnie as she continued laughing. Pandara, removing her hands from her eyes, allowed them to grip onto the collar around her neck. Small tear drops were at the edges of her eyes, and she began to sulk deeply as she stared at Toy Freddy. "Well at least you're not on, because I did _not _mean it at all like that…" She grumbled. Cassandra let out a few more laughs, before finally looking at Pandara happily and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, he's not on. Least I don't remember turning him on…" Cassandra gave a sly smirk as Pandara stiffened a little, and chuckled. "I'm just kidding, I'm _kidding! _They're off. Besides; Freddy's a nice guy! I'm sure he wouldn't actually crave your complete and utter _obedience_. I'm pretty sure he'd let you keep it, child." Pandara frowned, and continued her pout as Cassandra pulled on her cheek, much like a grandmother would do.

"Back to the previous conversation, I feel it's an alright idea that might just work. I actually _wanted_ these guys to take over, I said it too in case you weren't actually listening all that well…" Pandara blushed a bit, and gave an awkward chuckle. Cassandra continued. "Sadly, though, even then you and the toddlers won't be able to do much of what you were made to. And… and bear with me, but you guys probably won't be able to perform yet. Even though you're all not exactly part of the major acts, you still had pretty big performances and attractions waiting to spring to life for ya. We have to wait a while to raise up enough money to afford all this, but who know, I'm probably gonna end up paying for a lot of stuff in the end, so…" Pandara frowned, and as she was about to speak, Cassandra suddenly added, "For the most part, I'll be having you guys work around the staff. You guys _do _have a proper night mode, as well as interaction system or whatever involving adults and behavior, _right? _'Cause that was our main problem with the animatronics ever since Freddy _Fredbear's _Family Diner." Cassandra asked urgently. Pandara blinked. "Well… I don't really know what you mean by _proper _but I _do _know that we were designed to behave like a human resembling an animal; not an animal resembling a human." Cassandra mentally raised a brow in astonishment at Pandara's wise-sounding words, and nodded. "Which means…~?" She hummed, wanting clarification. "Which means we act as a human would, not an animal; the other guys would've screamed and attack, while we would investigate and speak. We would behave just how you would, Miss Cassandra, if _you _wandered the place at night. If the animatronics scared you during the nightfall, then good chance they scare us as well, unless in our programming we're supposed to be courageous or brave… which I am not very _much_…" Pandara said the last part almost saddeningly as her ears flattened against her head in effect, and Cassandra pat her head. "No need to fret, Pandara; you'll be having many more friends – or at least, who I _hope _will be friends – coming in pretty soon with many cool behaviors, and _trust me_; some are _incredibly _courageous…!" Out of nowhere did Cassandra then began to look thoughtful. "I wonder if the animatronics and the food are the only things I actually want to change or remodel… I think I might want to try something a bit bigger…" Pandara made a confused face, and looked to the two little toddlers as they suddenly dashed in with a panicked look.

"M-Miss C-C-Cassandra!" Bon-Bon was the first to speak, or better yet _shout, _though stuttered horribly. Fear was evident in his tone as well as eye expressions, and Boo was crying behind him, one paw gripping his hand while the other tended to her leaking screen. Cassandra blinked, and Mike and Zeke came over as all the human adults gathered by the children, Pandara simply looking from afar near the Toy animatronics. "What's wrong guys?" Cassandra questioned. Mike then added, "Yeah, you're both freaking out; did something happen?" He crouched down. Bon-Bon was about to speak until Boo spoke up before him. "_YES! _Yes, something _did _happen – people are running out of the pizzeria!" Cassandra's eyes widened as she thought to the animatronics immediately. "What happened?!" Zeke asked worriedly. The eyes of the Toy animatronics moved so that they were watching the scene play before them, Pandara's backs completely turned to them. Not even that, but with the scene going down, there's a good chance they could probably corner her on the spot and she wouldn't even realize it till the situation came to a halt. Boo's expression constantly switched from scared, to angered, and then to depressed. The vein appeared on her screen, though the top still had the blue hue and her eyes were teary, though suddenly her whole screen began to glitch. It would hold the described expression, but then glitch and turn pitch black with only two big deep blue rings where her eyes should be. To make matters creepier, her ears would flatten tightly against her head and behind her row of normal teeth, a row of pointed teeth would shoot out of her "gums". Boo began to stomp away from the group as she snatched off her pure white gloves and threw them on the ground, growling like an animal. "_THAT FREDDY __**FAKE**__BEAR CHOKED A KID TO __**DEATH**__!_" She treated her cute little hat the same way, stomping on both with her foot and grinding it into the ground. "He did _what?!" _ Zeke asked. Bon-Bon made a strange, low sound as if whimpering, and his ears drooped down lifelessly, pressing onto his back. His screen began to glitch exactly like Boo's did; just the rings were colored a maroon color. "B-Bon-Bonnie hit someone with his guitar… and Foxy scratched someone in their neck and someone called some people –" All the older staff members were already freaking out when Boo had uttered what Freddy did; but now the _police _were coming?! They couldn't even get into the building first to see just how bad things were. "We've gotta go; _**NOW!" **_The three adults dashed out of the room, roughly pushing Toy Chica forward and onto the grass outside the shed. She kept up her position. As Cassandra, Mike, and Zeke dashed inside, a few minutes of silence with the exception of Bon-Bon's occasional whimper and Boo's infrequent growls passed. Pandara seemed to be frozen in her emotions – whatever they may be – keeping her with her back turned and her body tensed. Boo was on her knees tears falling from her eyes and she would randomly twitch. She was beyond anger, and the sour feeling of pain behind it didn't help in the slightest. Bon-Bon slowly got onto the ground and sat with his legs crossed, his face contorting into a sulk as his elbows propped itself up on his knees, his hands cupping his face. The Toy Animatronics watched in silence, debating on whether or not it'd be okay for them to show their "sentience". Toy Freddy as well as Toy Chica decided it was, perhaps, best _not _to; but of course, Toy Bonnie did as he felt.

Toy Freddy's eyes snapped to Toy Bonnie as he stood from his normal pose. Boo looked up at him, noticing this happen behind Pandara, and apparently the other two "IA" animatronics did too. Bon-Bon's ears shot straight up, and he quickly got to his feet and roughly grabbed his partner, Boo's arm; pulling her onto her feet and swinging her behind him. Meanwhile Pandara turned and noticed the bunny glaring at her bitterly. "_EEK!_" She let out a screechy squeak while she jerked back, falling onto her butt. "W-What in the _world?!_" Pandara found herself scooting away quickly from the now smirking Toy Bonnie until she was positioned in front of the two android toddlers. Toy Bonnie leaned forward, his hands on his hips as he menacingly questioned, "What's the matter? It's your favorite bunny buddy; _Bonnie Bunny_." He chuckled as Boo whimpered loudly, cowering in fear behind Pandara and now in front of Bon-Bon. "Eh; is… is _this _the guy who–"Bon-Bon was cut short by Boo. "_Yes._" She quickly replied. Pandara, blinked, and shakily got up to her feet before inhaling and exhaling, suddenly feeling calmer than she was. Her ears were still flattened against her head, though they sprung up a bit. "U-Um… you… really did startle me…" She cringed a bit as Toy Bonnie's green irises looked up to meet with hers, glaring with fire. She squinted one eye as her brows furrowed; obviously she was uncomfortable under his hard gaze. She pulled at her collar. "But I'd appreciate it if y0u not scare the toddlers so much –"

"_Shut __**up**_."

Pandara tensed as Toy Bonnie gave her a rude look and rolled his eyes. Her ears shot up, before pressing against her head again, though this time in aggravation. "_Rude; _**very **much _rude. _Listen; I don't really care much _at all _how long you've been locked in here or how much of a _star _you **were**," Pandara raised up her hands and made quotation marks with her fingers when she said _star _and made sure to emphasize _were_, in thus making Toy Bonnie growl at her as his ears rotated a whole 180 degrees, snapping down to mimic a rabbit's ear when angered. Pandara, however, ignored this completely. "But that doesn't mean become _bitter_. I do hope you're the only one who can move like that." She rolled her eyes as well, and crossed her arms as her weight shifted onto her right leg. Toy Bonnie gripped his guitar, and Pandara watched him carefully as he swung it up. _He's… gonna throw it at me? _Pandara's leg came back and kicked the two toddlers behind her out of the way and to the side, and she crouched into a position of defense as the guitar came down. She closed her eyes, but the feeling of the guitar crashing into her face never came. She peeked through and eye, and watched Toy Bonnie snatch his arm away from Toy Freddy's grip with a snarl. "_Don't touch me…!" _He glared at Pandara and the toddlers one last time as he walked over to Toy Chica, whom was still lying on the ground. Pandara looked to Toy Freddy, who turned his gaze from Toy Bonnie to look at Pandara, though Pandara could clearly see the actual worry in his eyes. She stood a bit straighter. "Ehm… _X-Xie xie ni, Xian Sheng._" She thanked the man in a somewhat hesitant manner, and Toy Freddy – although not knowing the meaning – assumed it was a way of saying thanks. He tipped his top hat, and Boo and Bon-Bon stared at him… well, Bon-Bon stared; Boo simply narrowed her eyes since her screen stopped glitching just as her partner's. She slowly crept from the corner she and Bon-Bon were kicked in to stand next to Pandara and Toy Freddy, Bon-Bon trailing behind.

"I believe Cassandra told you my name, but despite that; the name's Freddy Fazbear. I apologize for Bonnie's behavior, he… _did _become quite bitter as you said, him _and _Chica…" Pandara blinked with a small frown on her face, and glanced at Toy Bonnie who was dragging in a now freely moving Toy Chica. Toy Freddy looked at the two toddlers hiding behind Pandara, and crouched down. "Hello, children; and what are your names?" He asked in melancholy, though his prerecorded voice was jolly as ever, making him seem to be that of a warm kind of person. "Um… I'm… Bon-Bon, and this is my partner, Boo Fazbear – or… at least that's what they call us _now; _I really don't wanna tell you something now, Mate, only for it to be wrong later…" Bon-Bon reluctantly said. Boo examined Toy Freddy thoroughly. _Older Freddy didn't have eyes like that… _Boo thought to herself. The reason being, _this _Freddy's eyes were a light sky blue – and so was the Older Freddy's – just the way he looked around and the way he stared at them… it was as if he saw right through them, as if…

"…Are you… _blind?_"

He seemed blind. That's what it was. He looked to her seemingly in slight surprise, and gave a weird smile. "Well you're very cute. I suppose you're Boo Fazbear, correct?" Boo's narrowed eyes softened a bit. "Y-Yes, what's it to ya?" She responded. Toy Freddy saw right through her fake attitude, and smiled kindly. "Well… I'm afraid you and your friends here won't be performing for a while, but hey; at least you'll get to see the light of day –"Suddenly, both Toy Bonnie and Bon-Bon huffed simultaneously, making the two bunnies look over at each other. Bon-Bon made a face, and spoke to Toy Bonnie (who was glaring at him), "Man, someone should really fix your _face _– unless you're _supposed _to look like you're mad at the world…!" Boo, knowing Bon-Bon was cracking a joke, giggled as Toy Bonnie growled at the young boy who was now grinning in amusement, as was Pandara as she watched the scene play out. Bon-Bon chuckled, and looked to Toy Freddy with furrowed brows and he scratched his cheek. "Eh, _actually _Mate, I'm not very sure _any of us _will be performing soon – Least, not at this very moment, I mean, the animatronics in the building have _obviously _lost a lot of bolts during their time active and basically went wild in there. So _now, _we're probably not gonna be able to open up a building in relation to Freddy Fazbear anymore – heck, I bet even your partners won't be able to keep their names because of this! This… this is bigger than the whole Bite of 87 and the Missing Children thing; this time they're actually _hurting _people in _public – __**AND **_in front of all the children and adults. Yep; no way in the name of _Christ _will they want to ever hear the name of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and the animatronics within it. _Nope; _this place will be burnt in the hellish flames it came in…! Those guys in there are _definitely _being scrapped – they're not even suitable for parts anymore! Might be the same for you guys since you're still versions of them, but who knows; you might be saved. Though, I have no clue what's gonna happen to the building, or to us newer models." Bon-Bon rambled. His eye design became to white circles outline with black, his brows furrowing meanwhile he frowned. The sweat-drop appeared on the side of his screen. "Well gee…!" He said. Toy Bonnie raised a brow. "You guys'll probably get put into storage too…" He grumbled, looking away to the distance. The sound of ambulances and police cars from outside resounded throughout the room. Pandara frowned, and Bon-Bon crossed his arms. "No wonder Boo doesn't favor ya so much; Mate; you're just _full _of hate aren't ya?" he concluded. Toy Bonnie shrugged carelessly, and took his spot by Toy Freddy. "Well no doubt about it the place's is getting closed down for good, kid; wouldn't make much sense to keep you guys up and about when you won't even be able to help the staff – mainly because there soon won't even _be _a staff anymore." He justified. Bon-Bon made a face. "I guess so…" Pandara made a thoughtful face. "I truly do wonder what is going to happen to us _all _after this…"


End file.
